knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Govori i interpelacije u Saboru Bosne i Hercegovine unutar Austro-Ugarskog Carstva
Šumsko servitutno pravo I zasjedanje X sjednica (4. jula 1910) Visoki Sabore! Naša, odnosno bosanskohercegovačka uprava zadržala je, na žalost, sve zakone iz vremena otomanske uprave, koji su imali vrijednosti za Anadoliju i Mezopotamiju, ali nijesu nikada valjali za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Vlada je zadržala te zakone, koji nijesu nego konglomerat izvjesnih vjerskih pogleda na svijet i francuskih kapitalističko-aristokratskih zakona iz vremena Napoleona i utoliko ih respektirala ukoliko su joj odgovarali za postignuće njezinih političkih ciljeva. Kako je bilo sa drugim zakonima, tako je i sa pravom servituta. Naš narod ima pravo servituta. Težak naš, dok je mogao ići u Bosni sa sjekirom u ruci, smio je odsjeći drvo i odnijeti kući i ogrijati se, smio je izagnati na pašu stoku, dok je mogao sa tom stokom stići. To toliko prošireno servitutsko pravo ograničila je bosansko-hercegovačka uprava postavljajući granice pojedinim općinama, zatim prodavanjem šuma pojedinim firmama na eksploatisanje i naposljetku zabranjivanjem onih šuma koje su određene da bolje rastu. Sve je ovo, gospodo, prazno izmotavanje, jer se ovakvim slučajevima seljaku oduzimlje servitutsko pravo, a narod ne dobiva nikakav ekvivalenat. Da li je razložno i uputno da vlada skučuje i oduzima servitutsko pravo u agrarnoj i stočarskoj zemlji kao što je Bosna, o tom ću drugi put govoriti. Visoki Sabore! U ostalom svijetu šuma je jedna velika blagodat za one koji su blizu nje. U Bosni i Hercegovini, naprotiv, šuma je postala kuga morija za našega jadnog težaka. Kud god se makne, navale na težaka šumsku globu i odštetu. Globu navale zato jer je sjekao bez dozvoljenja, jer je prekoračio i obašao policajne šumske propise. Recimo da je pravo da plati globu onaj koji ne zarezuje vlast, jer vlast je, kako kažu, od boga, ali, visoka kućo, pravo ni pošteno nije da se jednomu takomu siromahu nameću šumske odštete, jer je sjekao svoju šumu, vršio svoje servitutsko pravo. Da je tražio dozvolu, on bi je sigurno morao i dobiti. Dakle, kako se može odrediti šumska odšteta onome koji je sjekao i obarao svoje, i bio bi morao dobiti dozvolu da je tražio, da mu nije teško bilo iščekivati kad će se smilovati velika šumarska milost i milostivo podijeliti dozvolu. Ali uzmimo i one slučajeve gdje nije nikakve apsolutne štete učinio, nije šuma oborena, gdje je težak ušao u grmlje i trnje i iskrčio nešto njivice, posijao zob i proso. I tu je došao šumski organ i nemilosrdno nametnuo nekoliko stotina krunica odštete. Nemilosrdni organ političke vlasti, ne ispitujući razloge uzurpiranja i krčenja, nameće i kažnjava našeg težaka, da je došao do konačne propasti svoje. Kako se sudi pri ovom šumskom prekršaju, dovoljno je da kažem da za jedan uredovni dan jedan politički pristav izriče sto do sto pedeset šumskih osuda. Naš veliki feudalista g. baron Burijan stavio se na neko visoko stanovište, obukao se u togu ledene zvaničnosti, pa ne trpi uzurpacije. Njega slušajući i bojeći se, svi niži organi, do pandura i lugara, nemilosrdno i drakonski i nečovječno kažnjavaju težaka ako iskrči komadić zemljice da prehrani svoju jadnu i golotrbu djecu. Visoki Sabore! Lako je biti protiv uzurpacije onome kojemu stižu mjesečne plaće, nagrade, remuneracije, eventualno provizije, tantijeme i drugo slično, ali je teško biti onome protiv uzurpacije koji je izbačen sa golom i gladnom djecom na ledinu. Prosuđujući u agrarnim parnicama politički činovnici između težaka i spahija u jednoj mamurnoj sjednici uništavaju čitavu porodicu i osuđuju na gladovanje i smrzavanje. (Glasovi: Nije tako!). Nemojte me pometati. ... Ja vas pozivam, nemojte mene prekidati, ako znate zašto ste ovdje izabrani, ko vas je izabrao i poslao, da svi bratski i složno tražimo način da se nijednom našem sugrađaninu ne ruše ograde, ne uništi njegov trud, ne preorava šenica; ako ste ljudi i znate zašto ste izabrani, složićete se sa mnom. (Glas: Ne tražimo lekcije!)? Dobro. Visoki Sabore! Ali uzimamo i one slučajeve gdje je seljak zaista sjekao šumu, gdje je činio štetu, ili, kako se neki izvoliše izraziti, krao šumu. I tu imade, gospodo, dubljih, mnogo dubljih ekonomskih razloga nego prosta obijest i kleptomanija našeg težaka, kako neki izvoliše reći. Potrebe našeg težaka iz dana u dan sve su veće, a prihodi sve jadniji i čemerniji. Prisiljen da u svojem malom seoskom budžetiću održi ravnotežje kao i država, a nemajući mogućnosti da se do bezgraničnosti zaduži kao država, naročito bosanska, laća se malo šumice, koju su mu djedovi gojili i odgojili, branili i odbranili i koju je bog dao njemu, a ne kojekakvim bjelosvjetskim firmama. Gospodo, ima nas mnogo koji duboko gledamo i u daleku budućnost, na primjer, ja i gospodin baron Benko. (smijeh). Gospodin Benko, po stenografskom zapisniku, izvolio se izraziti ovako: "Dajem poštenu riječ da sam ja, kao kotarski predstojnik, od jutra do mraka savjetovao svijet u pogledu šumskih odnošaja. Ja sam jašio od sela do sela, molio sam i kumio svijet: zaboga, nemojte ovo malo šume uništiti. Zar vi mislite da mi čuvamo ovo malo šume za sebe ili za cara, ne, nego za vas i vašu unučad". I ja sam na biračkim skupštinama govorio narodu: čuvajte šumu, ona nije carska, nije spahinska, nego vaša. Zaista, našao sam dosta seljaka koji priznaju da je to tako. Ali i oni sijeku što im treba i sijeku da mogu drugom prodati, da kupe soli i brašna za svoju djecu. Visoki Sabore! Potrebnom čovjeku govoriti da čuva šumu! To je isto tako kad bih ja skuvao pogaču i zaklonio rukom od gladna čovjeka i rekao: nemoj ti dirati, ovo ja čuvam za tvoju unučad. (smijeh, pljesak). To je dakle nemoguće, jer potrebe, stvarne potrebe mnogo su jače od razuma, filozofskih razmatranja i nacionalno-ekonomskih razloga. Visoki Sabore! Gospodin baron Benko ovdje je pokazao dosta volje i rijetkog oduševljenja da brani današnju vladu; ja poštujem tu odvažnost, naročito braniti današnju vladu, ali g. Benki mogu odgovoriti pjesničkim riječima: "Janko brani mrtva Vladislava, - što ga brani, kad ga ne odbrani?" (smijeh, pljesak). Osim toga je g. Benko kazao da se je servitutskog drva dalo kroz 10 godina za milion kruna. Samo ministarstvo troši, prema proračunu, za neke stvarne troškove 125.000 kruna. Što je to 1,800.000 duša, a s druge strane 30-40 činovnika! Osim toga, gospodo, ovdje je govoreno također o mizernim šumarskim platama; mnogi predgovornici oborili su se na šumare. Nijesam ni ja prijatelj šumara, ja sam njih napadao kad sam izdavao list. Šest šumara poslali su mi sada stihovano pismo i zamolili da se zauzmem kod visokog Sabora za njih. Dozvolite da pročitam, neću cijeloga, nego samo šta se odnosi na njihovu nevolju. Ovo će pismo sve statističke podatke g. barona Benka unekoliko pobiti. To pismo glasi: "3dravo Kočo od Krajine ljute! Srbi su ti prokrčili pute Da nam sjedeš do visoke vlade Pa da za nas lugarske organe Isposluješ kakve bolje dane. Do danas nam svaka sreća drijema Ni u pleću božićnom nas nema. Najstrožija i najteža služba Na težaka od nas najveća je tužba. Sve znamo i sve da je tako, Al' ne može zajedno da bude inako. Naloge smo morali vršiti I težaka nemilo globiti. Grozne suze na nas prolijevali. Al lugari nijesu oklijevali, Već radili za visoku vladu, Svojim radom gojili su nadu Da će njima povisiti plaću Među drugu pomiješati braću To jest drugo činovništvo Koji svaku slavu uživaju, A lugari od gladi zijevaju. Ao, jade, prevari nas nada, Nit' nas vidi, niti čuje vlada! (pa na mene se obraćaju!) Još u tebe jedina je nada Da će za nas isplivati pravda. U tvom svjesnom i srpskom govoru Predloži nas visokom Saboru". Ja ih predlažem. (aplauz). Kritika austrijske uprave u Bosni I zasjedanje, XIX sjednica (25. jula 1910) Visoki Sabore! Odmah na početku, na prvi pogled, moram izjaviti da ja ovog budžeta ne mogu primiti, nego da ću iskreno i od srca glasati protiv njega. I to na početku izjavljujem zato jer bih se mogao popišmaniti kasnije i glasati za budžet. (veselost). Ja brišem cijelu prvu glavu: vrhovna uprava. Ta je uprava nama potpuno nepotrebna, a staje nas 737.000 kruna. Ja bih se mogao zadovoljiti i sa ovom našom visokom vladom, kad bi bila potpuno na svom mjestu. Mnogo bogatije i sretnije zemlje imaju jednu centralnu upravu, a mi imamo dvije, jedna skuplja od druge, jedna gora od druge. (veselost). Visoki Sabore! Zašto nam služi ona skupa vlada u Beču. U prijašnja vremena, dok nije bilo Sabora, hajde de, ona se mogla smatrati kao kontrola nad ovom našom vladom, i njezin opstanak na taj način mogao se unekoliko opravdati, ali danas kad je ovdje Sabor, nije opstanak njezin apsolutno opravdan, jer mi te kontrole ne trebamo. To je prosto izbačen novac, i to tako da ga nijedna crkavica ne ostane u zemlji, nego sve pojede gladni i nesretni Beč, vatrom on izgorio. (Veselost). Što vrijedi, ta vrhovna uprava, to smo čuli iz usta barona Benka: vlada je to htjela i to predložila, ali ministarstvo nije još ništa odgovorilo. To znači da ta vrhovna uprava smeta rad, sprečava napredovanje i razvijanje državnih poslova. Visoki Sabore! Ali kad je u pitanju avansman, napredovanje činovnika, onda visoki Sabore, bečka gospoda uzimlju isuviše veliki obzir na se, grdno i rapidno avansuju i preskaču svoje kolege u zemlji, kao bijesni hatovi koji mogu bolje uviđati potrebe ovoga naroda, jer su mu bliže. Ja znam iz bečkog đačkog života da te gospode nema nikada u uredu, a ima ih 63 komada, a na ta 63 gospodina dolazi 19 podvornika. Da nije ovo ozbiljan forum, ja bih predložio da još namjeste 2 podvornika, pa da na svaka 3 besposlenjaka dođe po jedan podvornik. Visoki Sabore! Naročito čudnovato je budžetiranje stvarnih troškova ove uprave. Od 165.140 kruna iskazuje se poimence 40.000 kruna, a 125.000 kruna "ostali troškovi" sumarno je rečeno. To je isto tako kao kad sluge bogataša i plemića računaju na kojekakve sitnice velike sume so lange es geht. Zato moramo mi reći: nema više pljačke, es geht nich so mehr, i izbrisati cijelu prvu glavu. Ima gospode među njima kojima bi trebalo penziju dati ako ne bi htjeli sići u siromašnu Bosnu. Njima možemo dati potpunu penziju. Gosp. Petrašek je takođe otišao u mir; ja bih ga molio da ostavi u miru našu zemlju, a naročito naše nesretne šume. (pljesak) Ovaj isti gospodin doveo nam je u Bosnu Ajslera i Ortliba, Feltrinelija, Srdićeva Štajnbajsa, Mehtershajmera itd. Ovaj isti gospodin uvijek je učestvovao pri prodaji naših šuma, i prodao je sve što je najbolje od naših šuma i što je najbliže izvozu, tako da za 50 godina, kada se još nešto proda - što ću kasnije kazati, - mi nećemo imati na prodaju ni klipa. Mogu reći i to da je on bio glavni referent pri prodaji šuma, i ministar je morao njegov referat potpisati. Ja dozvoljavam da je moglo biti sve ispravno, ali nije pravo da i dalje ostane konzulent za bosanske šume; zato molim visoki Sabor, ako ga ne možemo ukloniti, barem da se zaključi da se ne smije nijedna naša šuma prodati dok je Petrašek konzulent bosanskih šuma. Ja sam doznao od jednog prijatelja da će posljednji veliki kompleks bosanskih šuma prodavati i ofertima, jer je je rok do 1. septembra 1910, i to su šume Ravna Planina, Vrhprača i Javorina, koje se imaju putem licitacije prodati. Meni se čini da treba ovđe Sabor da obrati veliku pažnju, i moja je dužnost da na to upozorim, dužnost je to moja prema zemlji, prema narodu, samom sebi i potomstvu. Zato na gospodina Petrašeka treba obratiti veliku pažnju. Za gospodinom Petrašekom mogli bi ići u penziju: dva odjelna predstojnika, šest dvorskih savjetnika, dva vladina savjetnika, jedan financijalni nadsavjetnik, jedan financijalni savjetnik, jedan šumski savjetnik, dva rudarska savjetnika, građevinski savjetnik, računarski nadsavjetnik i jedan vladin savjetnik, nadravnatelj pomoćnih ureda. Na tom bi se zaštedilo 228.254 kruna, i k tome još 165.140 kruna stvarnih troškova. Bila bi dakle ušteda od 383.704 kruna, i evo para i za Čabrajićeve dnevničare, moje šumare, Džamonjine učitelje; dakle, sve ovo brišemo, pa ćemo imati para. (pljesak). To je dakle što sam imao kazati o toj vrhovnoj upravi. Možda će se reći: pa ti će ljudi opteretiti penzioni fond naših činovnika; to ja priznajem, ali to je prolazno zlo, pošto je poznato da birokrata kad ide u penziju gubi i zdravlje. Čim izgubi vlast, izgubi i zdravlje, naročito ako se prihvati posla koji ne odgovara njegovu organizmu. Drugoj glavi, visoki Sabore, nijesam posve protivan, samo sam protivan glavešinama u toj glavi. U toj glavi budžeta vidimo jedan preostatak stare otomanske uprave, i to je valija i civilni paša, njegov doglavnik. Ova mjesta nijesu potrebna našoj zemlji. Ako Austro-Ugarska treba inšpektora četa, maršala ili feldcajgmajstora, neka ga plaća sama; mi već dosta plaćamo za vojništvo. Stoga treba brisati 24.000 kruna za poglavicu zemlje, 5652 kruna za izdržavanje i rasvjetljivanje konaka i 5000 kruna za popravak konaka. Nije ni lijepo što mi, kao siromašna zemlja, rasvjetljujemo konak jednom velikom gospodinu, kao što je inšpektor četa, koji nam ne plaća ni kiriju za onako divan stan. Dalje, ja brišem i građanskog doglavnika. Ne znam hoće li to visoka kuća uvažiti, ali i civilni doglavnik nije potreban. Naša četiri sekcionsšefa skupa u sjednici mogu upravljati ovom zemljom i bez ove dvije glavešine. A najstariji po imenovanju sekcionsšef može vrlo lijepo reprezentirati ovu našu vladu. Moj prijedlog je dakle da se iz budžeta briše i valija i njegov doglavnik i da se tako zaštedi 68.000 kruna, i to su pare, visoka kućo, ako počem nijesi znala! Još u ovoj glavi imam ovo da kažem da su nadležni faktori čekali naš zaključak da se briše civilni doglavnik, jer još prije zasjedanja Sabora imenovan je naš valija inšpektorom četa, a prije toga zvanja nije bilo. Gospodin baron Benko ostao je na svom mjestu, iako je bilo posve logično i pametno da bude prije Sabora promaknut u stanje mira; baš taj fakat što je gospodin Benko ostao civilni doglavnik, a nije postavljen niko mlađi, dokazuje da su mjerodavni faktori namjerili ukinuti ovo mjesto, i samo su čekali da Sabor izbriše ovu stavku iz budžeta. Tako bi gosp. Benko došao do davno željene penzije. Među drugom gospodom ne bi bilo rivaliteta, jer ne bi bilo predmeta rivalitetu. Onda bi lijepo i vješto mogao reprezentirati vladu, na primjer, gospodin odjelni predstojnik Šek ili Mikuli - naročito gosp. Mikuli kad ima automobil. (buran smijeh). U ovoj glavi još mogu govoriti o veličini sume određene za štampanje budžeta i zaključnih računa i izvještaja o upravi zemaljskoj. Tu stoji da se za ovu svrhu troši 29.000 kruna. I tu bi mogli uštediti, gospodo. Ne treba izvještaje i zaključne račune štampati na mađarskom ni na njemačkom jeziku; ne bi trebalo ni štampati u dva pisma, srpskom i hrvatskom. Ovo je narod koji je siromašan, pa bi trebalo da se primi jedno pismo u interesu kulturnoga ujedinjenja i nacionalne štednje. Treba da štedimo. Što da se razmećemo? Mi smo jedan narod, jedan nam je jezik, pa treba da bude i jedno pismo. (Glas: Koje ćemo? Hrvatsko?). To kako hoćemo. Dogovorićemo se. U trećoj glavi govori se o Saboru. Kad se kritikuje vlada, treba da i sebe uzmemo na pretresanje. Što god počnemo, počnimo od sebe. U početku smo, mora se priznati, dangubili. Držale su se sjednice po sata, pa smo išli kući. Ne treba da dangubimo, već treba da radimo i štedimo. Treba gledati svagdje da se što uštedi. Ne treba stvarati nikakvih sinekura, - nikakvih štipendija, jer će onda vlada još bolje respektovati našu kritiku. Što se tiče četvrtog odjeljenja ovoga proračuna, to mogu reći da sam potpuno protiv okružnih oblasti. To je jedan ostatak od starog vremena. To je jedna starinska ustanova, a košta naš narod 282.430 kruna. Ja sam ne znam zašto je ta uprava. Koliko nam je ta ustanova potrebna znademo sami, ali ja ću reći kako je potrebu tih okružnih oblasti karakterisao jedan činovnik, koji je kazao: "One su ustanovljene zato da zaustave spis koji ide od kotarskog ureda zemaljskoj vladi za 14 dana, i obratno, kada se spis vrati od zemaljske vlade da ga opet zadrže 14 dana dok dođe kotarskom uredu". (smijeh). Ako ove oblasti nijesu zato, onda ja ne znam zašto su. (ponovan smijeh). Vidimo da u austrijskim provincijama koje su zastupljene u carevinskom vijeću nema nikakvih okružnih oblasti. Ni siromašna Dalmacija, ni gorovita Štajerska, ni bogata Češka nemaju takvih oblasti. Kad je tako tamo, onda ne znam čemu bi mi podržavali ove oblasti. Ja brišem te oblasti, i molim da mi u tome pomogne visoki Sabor da se te oblasti izbrišu. U naslovu "zdravstvo" neću ništa da brišem. Kod ovog naslova nijesam bio toliko ljut koliko kod drugih stavaka. Ovdje bih samo nešto mogao primijetiti. U naslovu zdravstvo ima određena plaća za 4 primarna liječnika u zemaljskoj bolnici. Ja nijesam protiv toga, i nije mi žao. Samo ne bi trebalo dozvoliti da se oni bave i sporednim zanimanjem; ne bi im trebalo davati mjesta, recimo, kod bolesničkih kasa ili na željeznicama, nego neka vrše samo svoju zvaničnu dužnost. (Glas: Tako je!). Ja se slažem sa g. baronom Pitnerom u ovoj stvari, naime, da imade u bolnicama vrlo malo prostora i da su naše bolnice vrlo oskudne u prostorijama. Trebalo bi podići nekoje paviljone i trebalo bi namjestiti još nekoliko liječnika; ali svi vidimo da nema para. Ja bih u tom pogledu mogao reći ovo svoje mnijenje, - da se naime primaju u bolnice samo domaći sinovi, a iz drugih zemalja Austrije i Ugarske samo oni koji boluju od koje zarazne bolesti i na kojima je neophodno potrebno da se izvrši operacija. (Narodni poslanik dr Sarić: Moraju se primati svi bolesnici). Ja mislim da bi se trebalo brinuti o svakom bolesniku, ali u prvom redu treba da vodimo računa o sebi i o našim bolesnicima. Imade i takvih bolesnika koji iz monarhije dolaze ovamo i ovdje se liječe, premda su oni mogli otići natrag u monarhiju i tamo se liječiti, da mi možemo veću pažnju posvetiti našim bolesnicima. U pogledu živinarstva imao bih ovo da primijetim. Ovamo je uvrštena svota za vođenje katastra o stoci u onim kotarima koji su na granici Srbije i Turske. Ova je stavka strpana ovamo u ovaj dio budžeta. Po mom mišljenju, spadala bi u financijsko odjeljenje, jer se ovaj katastar vodi u interesu zajedničke carine Austrije i Ugarske. Mi smo ovdje oštećeni za 42.000 kruna, a ne dobijamo za to nikakva ekvivalenta. U pogledu vojništva ja, kao poslanik treće kurije, moram spomenuti da je prema našoj privrednoj snazi vrlo mnogo i gotovo nečovječno uzimati 10 posto od čitavog budžeta za vojsku. Nas ne bi trebalo mjeriti sa aršinom Austrije i Ugarske, jer smo mi vrlo nazadna zemlja, nemamo dovoljno škola, pa prema tome nikako ne bi se smjelo nama mjeriti istom mjerom, jer su kod nas sasma druge kulturne prilike. Dalje, u pogledu vojne službe mogu spomenuti da je dovoljno za nas Bosance i Hercegovce da služimo po jednu godinicu dana (Smijeh)... jer mi možemo za tri mjeseca naučiti i disciplinu i muštranje i pucanje, a ostale dvije godine i tri četvrti godine prodajemo zjale po kasarnama u Beču, Pešti i Gracu. Dakle, nama je dosta jedna godinica vojne službice. Osim toga, potrebno je da naša vojska služi u zemlji, tako da bi mogla za vrijeme žetve biti puštena kući da pomogne sraditi poljske usjeve. (Poslanik Majkić: I da ostavi naše pare u zemlji). I ovdje bi se moglo, kad bi se vojna služba snizila na godinu dana, uštediti oko dva i po miliona. Doduše, naša bi vojska spala na trećinu; ali što je stalo Austriji za nas - ili vojnik bio kod kuće ili u kasarni. Istina, naš je narod hrabar, zna strašno prolijevati krv za drugog, samo na žalost, nije nikada znao za sebe ništa učiniti. Sada da kažem nekoliko riječi o žandarmeriji. Kad se dirne u žandarmeriju, skoči uprava sa svih strana i počne hvaliti tu ustanovu. Ja je ne mogu hvaliti, jer je naš narod mnogo pretrpio od te žandarmerije, pogotovu u početku austrijske uprave, kad su bili oni žandari, ako se sjećate, koji su nosili crvene kape. To su bili strašni ljudi, pravi varvari. Ja nikad u životu nijesam vidio takvih lica. - Još od djetinjstva ostala su mi u pameti ona gadna varvarska lica. Docnije ih je nestalo, jer nijesu mogli vršiti nasilja kao u početku. Koliko god su oni čuvari mira i reda, toliko, s druge strane, ja tvrdim da su širitelji nemorala u našem narodu. Gospodin Benko može ih uzeti u zaštitu koliko god hoće, ali ja sam tvrdo uvjeren i ja sam vidio i navešću vam primjera da su ti čuvari reda i mira ujedno i širitelji nemorala u našoj zemlji. Isto tako tvrdim da oni vrše špijunsku dužnost. Ja ću navesti samo jedan primjer koga sam doživio. Kad sam se vratio iz Srbije, došao sam u manastir Gomjenicu, gdje mi je otac živio, i jedne večeri primijetih kako bajuneta bljesnu kroz noć. Ma šta je ovo, zapitam se, priđem tamo i nađem žandare. Poznati su mi ljudi, i oni su mi iskreno kazali da imaju dužnost da paze na mene - jednog običnog đaka, da nemam slučajno kakvo veliko poduzeće da srušim Austriju, samo zato što sam bio u Srbiji. Osim toga, ima u ovom budžetu jedna stavka koje nijesam našao ni u jednom budžetu nijedne države. To je, visoki Sabore, nekakvih 11 harambaša. (Smijeh). Ja prosto ne mogu biti dosta pametan da shvatim kako jedna zakonita vlada hrani na svojim jaslima 11 harambaša. (Smijeh). Tu ima četiri buljukbaše, pet serdara, tri serdarska zamjenika, četiri pandura i jedanaest, gospodo moja, gorskih harambaša. Sve, kako vidite, neki opasni ljudi! (Smijeh). Ako ih hoće vlada, neka ih zadrži, ali ja bih predložio da se brišu. Govoriti o političkim vlastima u Bosni i Hercegovini ne može čovjek hladno, ne može a da se ne uzrujava. Političke su vlasti u Bosni i Hercegovini bile tuđinske kad su ovamo došle i za ovih 30 godina ostale su tuđinske i grdno neraspoložene prema našem narodu. Ovo terorisanje i ove zulume političkih vlasti najviše je osjetio naš težak. Ja sam dobio jedno pismo, koje najbolje karakteriše položaj našeg naroda prema novoj upravi. Razočaranje našeg naroda, a naročito težaka, nad novom upravom veliko je i njemu se čovjek ne bi nadao od jedne uprave koja je, baš zbog toga težaka, dobila dvije najbolje balkanske pozicije. I toga težaka ona ne samo da nije nikada pomogla, nego ga je moralno i materijalno pritiskivala i ubijala. Ja ću biti slobodan visokom Saboru pročitati ovo pismo, pa se nadam da će po pročitanju ovoga pisma i oni koji nisu imali ljubavi za seljaka steći više ljubavi i predusretljivosti prema njemu. Pismo glasi (čita): "Bolujem i kopnim u gorkom čemeru i nemaštini ljutoj otkada znam za se. Bolan sam, prebolan, brate si moj slatki i medeno ljeto moje, a onako posigurno ne znam šta mi je, šta me boli. Samo osjećam da je boljka moja velika i bog dragi zna ima li joj lijeka i iladža. Snaga mi je sva utrnula i vredovna, a duša prazna, suva i iscijeđena ko iscijeđeni limun sa mora. Radim i mučim se ko teški pokojnik od rane zore do mrklog mraka; sa zvijezdom, štono vele, padam, sa zvijezdom ustajem. U proljeće, gaveljajući, gladan i suvotan, po vrletima za plugom i natapajući svaku brazdu suzom i znojem, molim se dobrom i premilom bogu za rod i berićet. Preko ljeta mi se okravi smrznuta duša, i ja drkćem i strepim ko jasikovo lišće nad njivama svojim, a pod jesen, kad sve sradim u znoju i u suvo zgrnem, nemilosno navali i ala i vrana na trud moj i krvavu muku moju. Duša mi tada procmili - procmili ko guja u procijepu, pred očima mi nešto zamagli i u ušima zazuji. Ali, dok se obazrem na 'nu svoju gladnu i golu maksumčad, trgnem se, snaga mi obamre i samo uzdahnem, proklinjući život svoj, mater svoju i utrobu njezinu griješnu... Tako trajem život i dane, i trajaću do motike, takva je prava pod ovom novom upravom i sudanijom. U stari zeman, za turskog suda i turske, da kažemo, sudanije, moglo se nekako živkariti i prometati. Bože mi prosti, i bog je bolje davo. Berićeta je bilo u svačem... svačeg je bilo u izobilju. Svijet je asli bio punijeg i sitijeg srca. Aga je ostavljo, carevina nije pregonila ni svaku bresposlicu uzbijala. Bilo je za nas, da reknemo težake, i prave veće. Ako je đekad težaku i bilo krivo u čaršiji i na sudu, bilo je krivo i čaršinliji na selu i planini, gdje kosovica sudi, pa se to nekako isporavljalo i vezalo jedno s drugim. Kažem ti, rođeno moje, moglo se lijepo živkariti i deverati, a otkad zastupi ova prokleta i crna ukopacija, nalet je bilo, sve nas u crno zavi. Bijeli nekakvi ljudi u crnoj ođeći i crnim škrljacima razmilješe se ko mravi po zemlji našoj i otrovaše nam i zemlju i život. Ljetina nam poče izdavati, sermija propadati, a u ljude uđe nekakvo prokletstvo i nevjerluk. Carevina udari teške namete, a vladike nakriviše naero kamilavke i udariše u stranu od naroda. I vjera nam posrnu. Zamrznu svijet sam na se. Sve ti je tu oštro, nabusito ; niđe meke ni slatke riječi. I ljubav se i ono lijepo poštenje starinsko zabaci, izgubi, ko da ga nikad nije ni bilo. Svakom je dokundisala ova crna ukopacija i crna sudanija. Svak se diže, svak traži neku pravu: i pop i kaluđer, i beg i aga, i gazda i zanačija, a carevina, saprele je muke naše na strašnom sudu, svakom ponešto dodaje i pruža. Samo mi, težaci, zaboravljeni i zabačeni, polagano venemo, trunemo i u mukama izdišemo. I mi smo se poimali da ustanemo, da zajaučemo, ali nas uvijek izda snaga i jezik nam se potkrati i nad nami se jopet sklopi crni mrak i muk. Zloba nas je izjela, nemaština nas satrla, golema nepravda ubila, pa kunjamo ko metiljava marva. Slabi smo, nemoćni smo, neumjetni smo. Za turske sudanije bilo je u nas i pametnih ljudi slobodna srca. Mnogi su pašama i vezirima na divan izlazili i umjeli su mudro i slobodno eglendisati. Kad zastupi Ustrija, mi se asli prestravismo i razbismo ko krdo ovaca kad ga kurjaci pognaju. Izgubismo srce, a izgubismo i pamet. Jezik nam se zaveza, pa ne umijemo ni dvije unakrst probešjediti. Ljudi koji su nekad s pašama i vezirima na divanu vodili mudre i duboke eglene, danas tijem ljudima zastaje riječ u grlu kad počnu bešjediti dolje u sudu s onim golobradim vuzletom, na kome sve trepti i cepti od grdnog švapskog uvijanja. (smijeh). Sudi mi, kažem ja, po pravdi božjoj i ljudskoj. - Ne sudi se, veli, u naše carevine po pravdi, već po paligrapu. Kad bi ona sudila po pravdi, ne bi tolike stotine godina vladali nad devetnaest mileta i sedam osam vjera i zakona! - Na te bešjede meni se jezik zaveže, pa ni makac. Vidim istinu govori, i onako je, drukčije ne mere biti". (Upozoren od predsjednika Sabora da dalje ne čita, Kočić je nastavio): Samo još redak. (smijeh - čita): "Tako ti je to i na sudu i na putu. Odasvud nas bije mraz i led, i mi venemo i propadamo ko pozni ušjevi od studeni. Slijepi smo kod očiju i blentavi kod pameti, a okovani bez sindžira. Šta da ti, brate si moj slatki" i gospodine predsjedniče - (smijeh) - "i medeno ljeto moje, duljim i nabrajam! Toliko ti još kažem, da je naše težačko življenje samo jedna, štono vele, duga tužbalica jada i čemera, patnje sinje i nevolje ljute". To je jedna kratka stvarčica, pismo jedno. Izmeću ostalih važnih stvari kojima naša politička vlast raspolaže, dotaći ću se jedne koja je vrlo važna, mogu reći najvažnija, odnošaja između kmetova i aga. Dosadašnji odnošaji između kmetova i aga su postali nesnosni, naročito po kmete. Zakonskih odredaba nema nikakvih, a ono nešto naredaba u tom pogledu što je izdano, sve je sakato, nejasno, nepotpuno i slabo, da je uopće strahota i pomisliti kako se moglo do danas izdržati. Nije potrebno, jer je većini poznato, nema ni praktične vrijednosti, historijski promatrati razvoj ovoga pitanja... (Opomenut od predsjednika da to nema veze sa ovom specijalnom debatom, Kočić je nastavio): Ja ne znam, gospodine predsjedniče, neću se protiviti, ali ovo spada pred političke vlasti. (Glas: To spada u politiku). Ja ću samo, ako mi ne date govoriti, ja ću naći izlaza da progovorim i u ovoj stvari, a to će biti kad bude poljoprivreda na dnevnom redu. Ali ću sada još ovo kazati što se tiče aga i kmetova i zamjeriti i vladi u Saboru. Čuo sam i znam da vlada ima svojih kmetova. Molim vas, gospodo, da (zaključite) da barem vlada nema kmetova, nego da se ti kmetovi otpišu, da se ti ljudi oslobode. Toliko sam imao primijetiti što se tiče vladinih kmetova, kad mi ne dozvoljavate govoriti o drugim kmetovima. Time završujem svoj govor. (U dvorani pljesak i glasovi: Živio!). Rješavanje molbi za zemlju I zasjedanje, XXVI sjednica (9. novembra 1910) i XXVII sjednica (10. novembra 1910) I Meni pada u oči što peticioni odbor preporučuje vladi molbe i malo ne uvijek dodaje, ako nije prijeporno. Zemljište se može uvijek učiniti prijeporno, ako se hoće i time seljacima oteti... Stoga bih ja molio neka se naprosto preporuči vladi, bez obzira na to je li prijeporno ili nije. II Ja sam također htio da poduprem prijedlog gosp. Đurića, jer je zaista veliko zlo sa tim merama. Iako sam ja protivnik da se vladi sve prepusti, ja sam ovaj put najveći zagovarač da se vlasti prepusti da ona uzme dijeljenje mera u svoje ruke, jer se često puta daje onomu zemljište koji ga suviše ima, pa ga ni sam ne obrađuje, nego ga prodaje ili daje pod kiriju, a sirotinja koja ništa nema ne može da dobije. Zato apelujem na ovu kuću, da ove molbe koje su predane što prije u pretres uzme, jer seljani teško čekaju, da, ne mogu da čekaju. Veliko je uzbuđenje u zemlji što nemaju zemlje oni koji stotinu godina vapiju za zemljom, a stranci je dobivaju. Molim da se ova stvar brzo riješi. Zato se mi, narodni poslanici, moramo založiti svi da naš težak dobije komadić zemlje, ako već ne možemo rješavati pitanja velike politike! Jezik u zakonskim tekstovima I zasjedanje, XXIX sjednica (14. novembra 1910) i XXXIII sjednica (19. novembra 1910) Visoki Sabore! Povodom pretresanja ove zakonske osnove učiniću nekoliko napomena o zvaničnom jeziku i o jeziku uopće i njegovu razvitku od okupacije, pa ovamo. Kao što je okupacija donijela mnogo zla i učinila nam mnogo nepravdi u svima pravcima narodnog života, isto je tako uticala štetno i na razvitak našeg bogodavnog zvučnog i ljupkog jezika. Taj je uticaj tako štetan i tako očevidan da mi moramo strahovati da nam se naš krasni jezik, najljepši među slovenskim jezicima, sasvim ne iskvari, ne izblijedi, ne izgubi svu onu svoju kristalnu jasnoću i ljupku zvučnost kojoj gotovo nema ravne. To nas, kao stare i dobre Bošnjane, mora boljeti, jer je naš jezik i u najstarija vremena bio neobično lijep i zvučan, mnogo ljepši i narodniji od jezika u istočnim srpskim zemljama, koji se je razvijao pod uticajem vizantijske kulture i grčke sintakse. To tvrde stari spomenici, to tvrdi, između ostalog, i ovaj stari nadgrobni natpis: "A sije biljeg počtena i glasita vojvode Radivoja Oprašića. Dokle bih, pošteno i glasito prebih i legoh u tuđoj zemlji, a biljeg mi stoji na baštini". Ta se njegova ljepota sačuvala kroz duge vijekove, i u novije vrijeme, kad se stvarala naša nova književnost, srpska i hrvatska, kad se stvarao naš književni jezik, naš je dijalekat bosansko-hercegovački uzet za zajednički književni jezik dva bratska naroda, za književni jezik srpskog i hrvatskog plemena. Osnivač naše nove književnosti zaslužni Vuk Stefanović Karadžić napisao je ovo: "Srpski se govori najčistije i najpravilnije u Hercegovini i Bosni", a danas, poslije 32 godine austrougarske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini, sa bolom i ogorčenjem ja parafrazujem ovu preciznu Vukovu rečenicu: "Srpski se piše najnečistije i najnepravilnije u Bosni i Hercegovini". Pa ko je tome kriv? Ko bi drugi mogao biti kriv nego naša vlada, nego njezini činovnici, mali i veliki, viši i niži, njene zvanične novine, zakoni i naredbe, njene škole i njene školske knjige, njeni raznoliki uredi i sudovi. (U dvorani odobravanje). Sve je to krivo i sve se to zavjerilo protiv čistoće i ljepote našeg jezika, i u tome se moglo osporavati austrougarskoj upravi u Bosni i Hercegovini, u ovoj stvari, u kvarenju i nakaživanju narodnog jezika, doista joj se ne bi moglo prigovoriti, već ako bi čovjek htio dušu griješiti. Ona je u tome posve uspjela, i nadam se, visoki Sabore, da će to i evropsko javno mišljenje i bez sjajnih banketa bezuvjetno priznati. Mi smo dobili u novinama, zakonima i naredbama i po sudovima nekakav jezik koji stoji u vrlo labavoj, često puta nikakvoj vezi sa živim narodnim govorom. To je jedna odurna nakaza, teška i usiljena, često puta potpuno nerazumljiva, bez gipkosti, elastičnosti i zvučnosti, tih bitnih osobina našeg divnog jezika. To je jezik kao naš, a nije naš, naše su riječi, ali jezik nije naš. Iz toga jezika ne provijava duh našega jezika, to nije jezik koji smo slušali i naučili sa majčinih usana, koji je krasniji od pjesme, jezik Vukov i Daničićev i naših novih pisaca. Ovu odurnu nakazu narodnog jezika stvorili su stranci i naši ljudi, Srbi i Hrvati iz Hrvatske. Prvi su ga, stranci, naučili samo leksikalno, a drugi, Srbi i Hrvati, došli su sa prilično nakaradnim jezikom, koji se opet razvio u Hrvatskoj pod uticajem njemačkog kancelarijskog jezika ili graničarske komande. Jedni i drugi bratski i zajednički počeli su kvariti naš jezik, kako veli naš mlađi pisac dr Ćorović, išli su iz ureda u ured, uvađali novotarije, a sarajevski zvanični list širio ih je i popularisao. Stranci često puta nijesu razumjeli ni pravog značenja pojedinih riječi, kao na primjer suci, kojima bi kao čuvarima javnog dobra i morala do u najsitnije pojedinosti morao biti poznat živi narodni govor. Zbog toga nepoznavanja, visoki Sabore, došlo je na sudovima često do komičnih i tragičnih scena. Da vam samo jednu ispričam. U nekom okružnom sudu pita predsjednik optuženika, koji je ubio čovjeka, zašto je ubio. Optuženik sliježe ramenima i ćuti. Predsjednik ga ponovo pita zašto je ubio, a optuženik odgovara: "Sam me je šejtan na to nagnao". Na to skoči državni tužilac, i veli: "U smislu, recimo, § 301 protežem optužnicu i na šejtana i predlažem da se kazneno progoni". (smijeh). Prisjednici pogledaše se, a jedan stari Musliman reče: "Carevina vam je naredna i upravna, ali da i za šejtana imate paragrafa, to mi ne može ići u glavu". I ja sam takođe imao da odgovaram za jednu riječ, i to za riječ "sudanija". Mogu, ako hoćete, svoju osudu donijeti, pa da vidite. Državni odvjetnik tužio me je da sam drugim padežom te riječi, koji glasi "sudanije", mislio da ismijem sud i da kažem, da "suda nije". (Smijeh). Našem se jeziku ne može prigovoriti da nije razvijen, da se njime ne može izraziti sve što je potrebno, da se ne mogu logički i precizno zakoni i naredbe ili pravni stručni spisi izraziti. Ovo mišljenje nije na mjestu! To najbolje pokazuje novo zakonodavstvo kraljevine Srbije i mnogi stručni spisi i pravne publikacije pojedinih stručnih pisaca. Treba samo pogledati djela Slobodana Jovanovića, profesora biogradskog univerziteta, pa ćete vidjeti kakve se teške stvari mogu kazati našim srpskim ili hrvatskim jezikom, i to posve jasno i logički. Samo jedno treba na umu imati, i to je da je bitna osobina našeg jezika da nije imenički jezik, kao njemački, nego da je jezik glagolski. Visoki Sabore, svi narodi cijene ljepotu i čistoću jezika. I mi treba da cijenimo i čuvamo ovo dragocjeno narodno blago u svoj njegovoj ljepoti i čistoći. Protiv našeg jezika već se 32 godine stalno i neprekidno vojuje s jedne strane, i sada je došao čas da toj strani odlučno podviknemo: Uzeto nam je sve, na svima linijama narodnog života poraboćeni smo, ali ne damo vam našeg jezika! To je naša nada i utjeha, jer veliki ruski pisac Turgenjev veli: "U danima kada me sumnja, kada me crne i nemile misli more o sudbini otadžbine moje, ti si jedini koji mi ne daš da klonem, o veliki, silni, sjajni i slobodni ruski jeziče! Kad tebe još ne bi bilo, morao bih očajavati gledajući šta se sve dešava u otadžbini mojoj". Zato, visoki Sabore, predlažem sa svojim drugovima da se izabere jedan odbor od tri lica, koji će u svakoj vladinoj zakonskoj osnovke popraviti jezik pa tek onda da je raspravljamo. II Predlog narodnog poslanika Petra Kočića i drugova o jeziku u zakonskim osnovama Pošto smo se uvjerili da je jezik i stil u podnesenim zakonskim osnovama nečist i nenarodan, predlažemo da se izabere odbor od trojice poslanika koji će sve zakonske osnove pregledati i pogreške u jeziku i stilu ispraviti. Petar Kočić i drugovi. III Visoki Sabore! Kao član odbora za stil i jezik u zakonskim osnovama, pregledao sam zakonsku osnovu u odabiranju atova. Iako je i u privrednomu odboru i u plenumu saborskome posvećeno dovoljno pažnje stilu i jeziku u ovoj zakonskoj osnovi, ipak se u njoj nalazi nešto što nije ispravljeno i što se nije dalo ispraviti, a to je onaj osnovni ton i stilizacija jezika koja je potpuno strana našem jeziku. Po svemu se čini da je zakon ili prevođen ili su ga prema raznolikim originalima sastavili ljudi koji ne poznaju dovoljno duh našega jezika. Tesali smo i glačali svi, ali je ipak jezik u osnovi ostao takav da ga ne podnosi duh našega govora. Vremena smo imali malo za ovaj posao a da bismo se mogli upustiti u radikalno čišćenje. Pa da smo ga i imali dovoljno, ne bismo to smjeli činiti, jer je ta osnova stigla u treće čitanje, pa mislim da nije oportuno upuštati se u opširnije raščlanjivanje i stilizaciju pojedinih rečenica. Na taj način moglo bi se desiti da jedna rečenica dobije drugi smisao nego li je htio zakonodavac. U stilu i jeziku malo se ispravilo; na primjer, u svima osnovama, pa i u ovoj o atovima, dolazi često i redovno glagol "treba", "valja", "mora" i "smije" sa neodređenim načinom. To nije u duhu jezika. Mi bismo prosto upotrebili ili prezent ili futur. Na primjer: mjesto "treba odrediti" mi kažemo "određuje se" ili "odrediće se". To je i sa zakonske strane mnogo bolje i preciznije rečeno. Ovo "treba", "mora", "ne smije" nije naše, ono nemilo zvuči u jednom zakonu. U današnjoj državi i društvu ionako je teško živjeti, pa ako i u svakome zakonu nalazimo "mora", "smije", "ne smije", to se nekako neugodno osjeća, jer na svakom koraku, i pored tih prijetnja, sretamo žandare, vidimo otvorenu tamnicu itd., pa sad unositi tu tvrdoću i oporost u zakone ne valja, osobito kad to ne odgovara duhu našega jezika. I u jeziku se je moglo mnogo riječi zamijeniti drugim, podesnijim narodnim riječima, kao na primjer: riječ "područje" mogla se zamijeniti riječju "oblast", ali smo mi ostavili tu riječ. Iako je to "područje" nespretna kovanica, ostavili smo je, jer je ušla i ukorijenila se u jeziku i često dolazi u samom tekstu. Prema svemu rečenom, mi smo u ovom popravljanju bili vrlo skromni; § 1. nismo niukoliko izmijenili. IV Ja nijesam protivan kovanju pojedinih izraza za nauku, nijesam tjesnogrud purista, ali sam uvijek za to da se što bliže duhu naroda kuju riječi, da njih može narod razumjeti. Recimo, riječ se je "priziv" u nas, kako se veli, odomaćila, te vrlo mnogo upotrebljava, ali također i riječ "žalba", koja isto znači što i priziv. U srpskim zakonima kako znam nema riječ "priziv" nego "žalba". Mjesto priziva ima tamo žalba, ali ako gosp. sekcioni šef baš hoće da ostane ova riječ priziv, ja nijesam protivan, nijesam tjesnogrudi purista, samo mi je krivo kad se u 'duh jezika unosi, kao što u svim naredbama, nekakav duh koji našemu jeziku potpuno ne odgovara. Vjerujte, ima vladinih naredbi koje pokazuju da ovi ljudi nijesu razumjeli našega jezika. Mi moramo braniti svoj jezik, ali pustiti da se nauka i jezik razvija, jer jezik je živ organizam. To sam imao da kažem poradi ove riječi. Činovničko pitanje I zasjedanje, XLII sjednica (7. decembra 1910) Gospodo poslanici! Neka mi bude dopušteno desetak besjeda progovoriti o ovoj predloženoj vladinoj osnovi, kojom se hoće da regulišu penzije bosansko-hercegovačkih činovnika i da se uredi njihovo "bijedno stanje!" (Smijeh). U svemu se čini, visoki Sabore, da će ovaj skup postati kao neki forum za regulisanje "bijednoga stanja" činovničke klase! Predali su učitelji peticiju, i mole da se uredi njihovo bijedno stanje. To su isto učinili dnevničari, šumari, financi, samo još, visoki Sabore, nema peticije poslane Saboru od carskih oružnika! (smijeh). Ne znam, gdje su oni zakasnili. Ja, kao poslanik narodni, moram najenergičnije protestovati protiv ovih činovničkih nasrtaja i najezda, i izjaviti da se mi nijesmo ovdje sastali da poboljšamo ionako dobro stanje bosansko-hercegovačkih činovnika, nego da, u prvom redu, podignemo ekonomski duboko paloga našega težaka. Tek kad se njemu pomogne, i on ekonomski ojača, onda tek treba preći na regulisanje raznih plata i penzija. (odobravanje). Što se tiče specijalno bosansko-hercegovačkog činovništva, to ono, po dosadašnjem svome radu, ne može tražiti ni pažnje, a nekmoli pomoći od narodnog predstavništva. To je, visoki Sabore, jedno kolonijsko činovništvo, čisto kolonijsko činovništvo, koje je sa prezirom 32 godine gledalo i još danas gleda na naš narod. To je činovništvo pune 32 godine nečovječno postupalo sa našim narodom. Krupna su imena: Berks, Lazarini, Herman, Vrga i Ljubačevski, koji naređuje čak da se i protiv mrtvoga Bošnjaka vodi istraga! (smijeh). To su živi svjedoci moje tvrdnje. To činovništvo ne misli ljepše ni o visokoj kući. To nam dokazuje ova neispravljena bilješka u 162. broju "Srpske riječi" od 1910. "Andreas Zonenvend, mjernik duhanske režije, kad je njegov ker zalajao na Muslimana Kasanovića, rekao je: Trebalo bi ga poslati u bosanski Sabor, jer dobro laje". Reći će mi se, visoki Sabore, da ova zakonska osnova neće tangirati naš budžet. To može biti istina, a u Bosni smo, pa može biti i neistina! Na vještačko mišljenje društva "Osiguracioni đenerali" ne polažem mnogo. Ali, pretpostavimo da se ovom osnovom neće dirati u budžet, pa ako je to istina, onda vlada ne bi to pitanje smjela urediti prijedlogom, nego, kako je to već dosta puta učinila, naredbenim putem. Zato joj se neće prigovoriti, ako uopće vlada drži do prigovora ove visoke kuće, a ja mislim da ne drži. Još će mi se ovo reći: kad se urede penzije, mnogi će stranci ostaviti svoju službu i na njihova će mjesta doći domaći sinovi! Jadni domaći sinovi! Drugi je razlog da se ova osnova primi da će stranci ostaviti službu i doći na njihovo mjesto domaći sinovi, bilo bi nešto, ali kad bi taj razlog postajao. Ja se dobro sjećam, u pretprošlim delegacijama, kad je ministar-reformator Burijan izjavio da u državnoj službi ima 27% domaćih sinova, uračunavši i podvornike. Na to je jedan delegat upitao ministra-reformatora: "Što znače te razne mjere njegove? Hoćemo li još doživjeti jednoga dana da iz bosanske službe Švabe, Austrijanci i Mađari budu izagnati?", našto ga je ministar-reformator umirio i rekao: "Ne bojte se ništa, mi čuvamo to naše stečeno pravo!" Dobićemo ona mjesta koja su za ljepše Bošnjake, ali viših mjesta ne. O prenosnim taksama pri otkupu kmetova I zasjedanje, LII sjednica (6. februara 1911) Gospodo poslanici! Poznato mi je da je još krajem prvog zasjedanja podnio dr Jankijević ovaj prijedlog. Mene je taj prijedlog sprva obradovao, ali kasnije, što sam više mislio o njemu i što sam ga bolje proučavao, izlazili su mi pred oči grijesi koje je naša uprava do danas učinila u ovom narodnom pitanju. Ja te grijehe neću danas nabrajati, nego ću samo navesti onaj koji se nalazi u ovoj zakonskoj osnovi gospodina dr. Jankijevića i drugova. Iz ovoga prijedloga strši jedan grijeh. Da je bosanska vlada vodila brigu o postepenom ekonomskom oslobađanju bosanskih kmetova, uvjeren sam da ne bismo morali danas debatirati o ovom prijedlogu dr. Jankijevića. Jer je vlada riješila da se kmetovima uz državnu garanciju dade prilika da dignu zajam za iskupljenje svoje ekonomske slobode, odmah ih je trebalo i osloboditi ovih taksa. To je tako razumljivo da ne može biti razumljivije! Prijedlog gosp. dr. Jankijevića nije sam po sebi rđav, ali dolazi dockan. Da bismo koliko-toliko opravdali ovo zadocnjenje, ja predlažem jednu malu dopunu. A ta glasi ovako (čita): "Sav novac za prijenosne takse i biljege koji su platili bivši kmeti vratiće im se iz državne blagajnice". Gospodo poslanici! Težnja naših težaka za komadićem slobodne zemlje velika je i silna. Mnogi su u toj težnji satrli sav svoj imetak da namire drugu polovicu za otkup. Oni su upropastili svoje blago, ostali su bez blaga, pa imadu sada slobodnu zemlju a nemaju čime da je obrađuju, a imadu da plaćaju kamate i amortizaciju Zemaljskoj banci. Oni se nalaze danas u velikoj ekonomskoj krizi, pa im treba na svaki način pomoći. Unekoliko bi im se pomoglo kad bi se primio moj prijedlog. Ovo vraćanje već uplaćenog novca ne bi bilo teško provesti, pa ako bi to Zemaljska vlada htjela, mogla bi to i učiniti. Ona bi se mogla staviti u sporazum sa Zemaljskom bankom, pa neka Zemaljska banka odbije od zajma svakom kmetu onoliko koliko je dao za takse i biljege kod prijenosa. Ja mislim da se ovim ljudima mora pomoći, a mi koji hoćemo da svu zemlju obuhvatimo, ne smijemo ostaviti ove bijednike bez pomoći, nad kojima visi Damaklov mač Zemaljske banke. Ako se primi ovaj moj prijedlog, ja ću glasati za ovu zakonsku osnovu. (pljesak). Obavezna osnovna nastava I zasjedanje, LVII sjednica (16. februara 1911) Gospodo poslanici! Gospodin izvjestilac prosvjetnog odbora, čiji sam i ja član, dao nam je u svom govoru opširan istorijat o obaveznoj nastavi gotovo u svima kulturnim zemljama i na osnovu sabranog statističkog materijala naglasio je sve koristi koje narod dobiva od obaveznog pohađanja škole. Govor mu je bio potpuno u redu, potpuno na svom mjestu, jer se isključivo bavio predmetom o kom je povedena debata. Za ostalu gospodu predgovornike, naročito za g. g. Mehmedbašića i dr. Karamehmedovića, to se ne bi moglo kazati. Ozlojeđeni zbog neprosvijećenosti i zaostalosti elementa koji zastupaju, zaboravili su se i zastranili daleko od predmeta. Čak jedan od govornika išao je tako daleko da je u svom rodoljubivom ogorčenju pravio poređenje između § 162. Vakufsko-mearifske uredbe i poznatog indijskog običaja da se žena mora, kad joj muž umre, zajedno spaliti s njime! Kako vidite, vrlo drastična i nimalo sretna komparacija! Takođe nam je i g. Džamonja, kao bivši učitelj, ovdje izlagao sve ono što se tiče učiteljskog stanja, te je i on unekoliko zastranio od predmeta koji je na dnevnom redu. Što se tiče mene i mog govora, ja ću se strogo držati predmeta, ostaviću sve patriotske lamentacije na stranu. Ja sam ustao da govorim o jednoj principijelnoj stvari, koju je trebalo da iznese g. izvjestilac prosvjetnog odbora. On to nije učinio, pa ću ja, kao član tog odbora, to učiniti, jer mislim da mi je dužnost da popunim tu prazninu u inače vrlo opširnom i krasnom govoru poštovanog g. Kaluđerčića. Zemaljska je vlada predložila Saboru zakonsku osnovu o obaveznoj nastavi. Ta je osnova u prvobitnom vladinom obliku nosila sva obilježja jednog reakcionarno-policajnog djela. Uzevši u pretresanje ovu zakonsku osnovu, članovi prosvjetnog odbora odmah su opazili da su tvorci ovoga zakona, kako bi braća Hrvati kazali, "zagriženi reakcionarci", koji se ne znaju ni vode napiti bez kotarskog predstojnika i bez pomoći žandarske bajonete. Prema vladinu nacrtu, svi poslovi oko obavezne nastave bili bi podvrgnuti nadzoru policijskih organa, a narod, za koga se stvara ova ustanova, bio bi isključen od školskih poslova. Odbor je odmah uvidio od kakvih bi štetnih posljedica bila ova osnova kad bi se prihvatio vladin princip o neposrednom policijskom nadzoru; kad bi se narod isključio od školskih poslova, onda bi ovaj zakon, koji je u samoj stvari samo relativno obligatan, postao gotovo iluzoran. Ubijanje i ograničavanje interesovanja širokih masa narodnih prema ovakvoj jednoj par exsellence narodnoj ustanovi bilo bi vrlo štetno. Naprotiv, za ovakovu jednu ustanovu potrebno je najaktivnije i najšire učestvovanje samoga naroda. Polazeći s ovoga jedinog ispravnog stanovišta, prosvjetni je odbor odbacio vladin princip o neposrednoj vlasti policajskih organa i stvorio jednu posebnu školsku vlast, školski odbor, i tome je odboru ostavljeno da se o svemu stara i brine što se neposredno odnosi na poslove obavezne nastave. Ovom osnovnom izmjenom odborovom, vladina zakonska osnova dobila je mnogo ljupkije, narodskije i demokratskije lice, i tim smo koliko-toliko pomogli da ova zakonska osnova postigne izvjestan uspjeh u narodu. Konstatovano je, gospodo, u svima kulturnim zemljama od kolike je štete miješanje političkih vlasti u čisto školske poslove, a tako isto konstatovano je od kolike je koristi kad se za jednu narodnu, nacionalnu stvar zatalasaju i zagriju široke mase narodne. Znajući cijeniti u prvom slučaju štetu, a u drugom korist, mi smo istrgli obaveznu nastavu iz ruku policajskih i predali smo je onome radi koga se ona i uvodi, predali smo je narodu. Težeći da koliko je mogućno sačuvamo osnovnu školu narodu, mi smo, kao što sam spomenuo, stvorili školski odbor, jednu, dakle, posebnu školsku vlast, i idući od paragrafa do paragrafa vladine osnove, sužavali smo, sasvim ili djelimično, djelokrug političke vlasti u školskim poslovima. Sve one poslove koje bi po ovom zakonu vršile političke vlasti, a štetno bi uticali na samu školu, mi smo prenijeli na tu novostvorenu školsku vlast, školski odbor. Tako smo sveli na minimum sve one školske poslove u kojima bi imala učestvovati politička vlast, a školski smo odbor snabdjeli sa priličnom vlašću i raširili smo djelokrug njegova rada. U vladinoj osnovi ima paragrafa, gospodo, koji zvone vrlo neskladno za jedno kulturno uho, da se tako izrazim. Na priliku § 24: "Upravitelj škole može dijete oprostiti od školskog polaska (§ 23-e) za vrijeme od osam dana, a na duže vremena može ga oprostiti na prijedlog upravitelja škole poglavar upravne vlasti". Koji je to poglavar upravne vlasti, i ko sve to ne može biti?! To može biti, po potrebi, i kakav žandarski vahtmajstor, jer i on dolazi kao jedna jaka čivija u organizaciji upravnih vlasti. Prosvjetni je odbor taj paragraf ovako izmijenio: "Razrednik može dijete osloboditi od pohađanja škole za vrijeme od dva dana, starješina od osam dana, - a za vrijeme od 14 dana može ga osloboditi, na prijedlog starješine, predsjednik školskog odbora" (§ 23. tačka d). Kao što vidite, naša stilizacija je i preciznija i narodskija. U vladinom paragrafu stoji da poglavar upravne vlasti može osloboditi dijete na koliko hoće vremena, jer se ne kaže određeno, a u nas se kaže da predsjednik može osloboditi dijete samo na 14 dana od pohađanja škole. Upotrebom vlasti, koja se onim vladinim paragrafom daje poglavaru upravne vlasti, mogao bi se ovaj zakon potpuno izigrati i načiniti iluzornim. Mislim da sam ovim jednim paragrafom vladine osnove dokazao svu reakcionarnost vladine osnove, pa smatram da mi nije potrebno upuštati se u detaljnije razlaganje ovog i njemu sličnih paragrafa. Kako iz navedenog paragrafa, tako i iz ostalih paragrafa prosvjetnog odbora, kad se budu čitali, opaziće gospoda poslanici odborsko stanovište koje ide za tim da se osnovna nastava demokratizuje, da se za školu i pismenost zainteresuju široki slojevi narodni; da u školskim poslovima učestvuju samostalno, bez vječitog policijskog tutorstva, i mali, sitni ljudi iz naroda, dakle sam narod. Duboko sam uvjeren da je ovo stanovište prosvjetnog odbora potpuno ispravno i da će biti samo od koristi osnovnoj nastavi. Sa ne malim čuđenjem konstatujem, na kraju, da su izaslanici Zemaljske vlade pristali na ovu bitnu, principijelnu izmjenu, kao i na ostale dopune prosvjetnog odbora, osim jedne. Ta se jedna sastoji u ovome. U težnji da ovom školskom odboru raširimo što više djelokrug njegova rada, mi smo unijeli bili jednu odredbu da se protiv presude predsjednika školskog odbora u školskim stvarima mogu roditelji ili njihovi zamjenici žaliti predsjedniku tog istog odbora koji je izrekao tu presudu. To je, gospodo moja, svakako jedna administrativno-pravna nemogućnost, jer se ne može sa uspjehom žaliti protiv predsjednika jednog odbora koji je glavno lice u tom odboru, koji tamo vodi glavnu riječ. Zato smo i pristali na vladin predlog da se zasada, dok se ne osnuju okružni školski odbori, mogu roditelji ili njihovi zamjenici obraćati okružnoj oblasti, i što ona riješi, da tu nema apelata. Kad se dakle budu osnovali okružni školski odbori, otpašće i ovaj posljednji ostatak reakcionarno-birokratskog shvatanja školskih stvari, i mi ćemo imati jedan potpuno demokratski zakon. Kao što vidite, prosvjetni je odbor izradio ovaj zakon na potpuno demokratskoj osnovi, razmakao je šire granice narodnog samostalnog učestvovanja u školskim stvarima, i to je jedna od najljepših osobina ovoga zakona. Zato ću glasati za nj, što mislim da će učiniti i svi drugi pravi prijatelji narodne prosvjete. (odobravanje i pljesak.) O taksama na molbe iz naroda upućene saboru I zasjedanje, LXX sjednica (8. marta 1911); II zasjedanje, XVI sjednica (25. januara 1912) I Baš kad je riječ o onim nevoljnicima koji nemaju ni najmanje zemljišta, ja ću da pokrenem jednu stvar. Svi su narodni poslanici predavali molbe iz naroda slobodne od biljegovine, smatrajući da te molbe ne podležu plaćanju biljega. To njihovo shvatanje nije ni od jedne strane poricano. Zato su oni primali molbe od svojih birača bez biljega. Sad dolazi državna vlast i traži od težaka, naročito od onih koji mole za meru i krčevinu, da naknadno biljeguju sve molbe. Ja mislim da bi trebalo da Sabor ovdje zaključi da su sve molbe naših težaka slobodne od biljega i da vlast ne traži naknadno od njih da ih biljeguju, jer to su zaista veoma siromašni ljudi, koji bi se smatrali srećnima kad bi imali krunu; a Sabor, kao najviša narodna institucija, trebalo bi da dopusti svima ljudima i širokim narodnim slojevima da se mogu Saboru žaliti i da mogu Sabor za nešto moliti bez biljega. Stoga molim da Sabor donese naročiti zaključak da su sve molbe upućene na Sabor slobodne od sviju biljega. Moj prijedlog glasi ovako (čita): "Prijedlog Petra Kočića i drugova. Slobodni smo predložiti da Sabor zaključi: Poziva se Zemaljska vlada da sve molbe i žalbe upućene na Sabor Bosne i Hercegovine oslobodi od biljega, kao i one koje su već dosad na Sabor stigle". Petar Kočić i drugovi. II Poštovano predsjedništvo! Sabor Bosne i Hercegovine u svojoj LXX sjednici od 23. februara 1911. (po st. k.) donio je jednoglasno ovaj zaključak: "Poziva se Zemaljska vlada da sve molbe i žalbe koje su upućene Saboru Bosne i Hercegovine oslobodi biljega, kao i one koje su već na Sabor stigle". Ovaj je zaključak jednoglasno primljen u Saboru. U jednom ovdašnjem listu stoji da je vlada to pitanje ovako riješila: da molbe koje su stigle na Sabor moraju biti ubuduće biljegovane. Vlada je ovo pitanje, ne vodeći ni najmanje računa o zaključku ovoga Sabora, riješila na svoju ruku, iako mi znamo da su gotovo u svima parlamentima peticije koje stignu na Sabor oslobođene biljega. Na primjer peticije koje stižu bečkom Rajhsratu oslobođene su biljega. O tome se možete uvjeriti u saborskoj kancelariji. To je tako i u drugim zemljama. Ima zemalja, doduše, gdje nije tako, ali za našu zemlju prijeko je potrebno da se dopusti da se može na Sabor, kao najvišu instanciju, bez maraka besplatno moliti i žaliti. Stoga sam slobodan staviti pitanje na gospodina predsjednika je li mu poznato da je vlada bagatelisala zaključke ovoga Sabora, i ako mu je to poznato, šta misli preduzeti da se zaključci Sabora ubuduće respektuju od egzekutivne vlasti. Radničko pitanje Rasprava o budžetu za 1911. godinu I zasjedanje, LXXIV sjednica (16. marta 1911.) Gospodo poslanici! Ja mislim da nije potrebno da se naročito izjavljujem kako ću glasati, to se samo po sebi razumije. Ja glasam protiv budžeta, kako u cjelini tako i u pojedinostima, i time izjavljujem svoje puno i neograničeno "povjerenje" zemaljskoj upravi. U lanjskoj budžetskoj debati o administrativnom odjeljenju zemaljske uprave ja sam otvoreno, bez uvijanja, naglasio sve ono što bi trebalo učiniti pa da upravna organizacija bude i jevtina i dobra i korisna po zemlju i narod. Govorio sam protiv vali-paše i njegovog doglavnika. I tražio sam da se ta skupo plaćena mjesta, kao potpuno nepotrebna, kasiraju. Dalje sam spomenuo da su okružne oblasti, ovakve kakve su danas, sasvim izlišne, pa da bi ih trebalo ukinuti. Pored ostalog, tražio sam da se ono ministarsko odjeljenje za Bosnu i Hercegovinu u Beču ukine kao potpuno nepotrebno, štaviše kao štetno za zemaljske finansije. U tom nadleštvu ima velik broj činovnika i podvornika koji ništa ne rade, nego glavinjaju kao metiljave ovce po bečkim ulicama i raznim kafešantanima. (Prekinut od predsjednika i opomenut da se malo parlamentarnije izražava, Kočić je zatim nastavio): Vi ste, gospodine predsjedniče, veoma izdašni u opomenama, a ovo je upoređenje vrlo dobro. Lanjske godine ja sam u svom govoru, onako u šali, rekao da bi bečko nadleštvo trebalo da uzme još dva podvornika, pa da tako na svaka tri činovnika besposlenjaka dođe po jedan podvornik. Ovdje se je, gospodo moja, obistinila ona narodna izreka da se s ludim ne treba šaliti, jer iz ovogodišnjeg budžeta vidim da su zaista ove godine u ministarstvu namještena dva nova podvornika. Ne samo da su namještena ova dva nova podvornika, nego su uzeta i dva konceptualna činovnika. Pored svega toga ogromnog činovničkog aparata, koji postoji da ministra informiše o upravi i ovdašnjim prilikama, ipak on nije tačno informiran o svima ovdašnjim pitanjima i prilikama. To se vidi iz njegova govora koji je držao u odboru austrijske delegacije 29. oktobra 1910. Govoreći o ljetošnjim kmetskim nemirima, između ostalog, rekao je i ovo (čita): "Ova uzrujanost zapravo nije ponikla baš u samim kmetovskim krugovima. Prije dvije godine nije se u tim slojevima stanovništva nikakav pokret opažao. Taj je pokret nastao docnije pod utiskom govora ili u sličnom smislu napisanih novinarskih članaka i brošira - napominjem ovdje, na primjer, veoma interesantnu broširu profesora Grinberga, koja je u prijevodu veoma rasprostranjena po Bosni". Ovo, gospodo moja, nije istina! Profesor Grinberg nije napisao nikakve brošire, on je napisao samo jedan članak o agrarnom pitanju u Bosni i Hercegovini i štampao ga je u jednom naučnom njemačkom listu. Taj članak nije ni preveden na srpski, pa prema tome nije mogao ni rasprostranjen biti. Iz ovoga se vidi kako je gosp. ministar tačno i ispravno informisan o našim prilikama. Dalje sam se u lanjskom govoru žalio na raznovrsne šikanacije koje vrše političke vlasti nad narodom. Od tih šikaniranja i suvih zuluma, pored težačkog svijeta, najviše trpe radnici i njihove organizacije. I naši se radnici, slično radnicima sviju kulturnih zemalja, samostalno udružuju u svoje socijalističke organizacije. Poznato nam je da su radnici vodili duge i mučne borbe dok im je priznato pravo organizovanja. Poznat nam je i krvavi generalni štrajk od 1906. g., kada su radnici i radnički prijatelji, silom elementarnog pokreta, tri dana i tri noći diktovali Sarajevom. Ali i danas, kad je radnicima priznato pravo udruživanja, vrše političke vlasti nad njima i njihovim organizacijama različne šikanacije, koje se protive svakom pravnom shvatanju o slobodi sastajanja, udruživanja i štampe. Velik broj socijalističkih skupština bezrazložno je zabranjen. Prilikom željezničarske pasivne resistencije, raspušten je Savez željezničarskih radnika, iako nije imao nikakve veze sa pasivnom resistencijom. Socijalistički organ "Glas slobode" već je toliko puta zaplijenjivan i osuđivan, te se tako stalno vrše suvi zulumi nad ovim sirotinjskim organom, koji svakako nema novaca na prijetek da puni nezasitljive državne kase. Još ću navesti dva-tri slučaja po kojima će se vidjeti kako političke vlasti tiranišu članove radničkih organizacija. 30. oktobra prošle godine priredili su radnici skupštinu i manifestaciju protiv skupoće životnih namjernica, koja tišti naročito sarajevsko građanstvo. Prilikom prijave manifestacije kod političke vlasti tražio je vladin povjerenik gosp. Brodnik od pet radničkih vođa da mu zagarantuju da se u povorci neće vikati nikakvi povici, osim na pet određenih mjesta: Dolje sa skupoćom! Dogodi li se slučajno što drugo, rekao im je da će oni nositi svu odgovornost. Kako se vidi, gospodo, ovaj zahtjev gospodina vladina povjerenika je bez ikakvog smisla. Ne samo da je bez smisla, nego je potpuno i svestrano apsurdan, jer je neizvedljiv. To se je pokazalo u samoj manifestaciji, jer pet ljudi nije moglo zabraniti da 4-5000 ljudi ništa drugo ne viknu nego na pet određenih mjesta: Dolje sa skupoćom! Pošto je bilo i drugih uzvika - što je sasvim prirodno, kako rekoh, u jednoj masi od 5000 ljudi, - g. vladin povjerenik kaznio je petoricu radničkih vođa sa 200 kruna globe ili 40 dana zatvora. Ovu nezakonitu i nemilosrdnu osudu potvrdila je i Zemaljska vlada, i pored toga što je ministar Burijan u bosanskom odboru austrijske delegacije rekao da će ona biti ublažena. To je jedan slučaj. Drugi je slučaj ovo: politička vlast u Prnjavoru osudila je dva radnika, jednog na 14 dana, a drugog na 21 dan zatvora i na progonstvo, i to samo radi toga što su dijelili priloge "Glasa slobode", koji su prošli kroz cenzuru ovdašnjeg državnog tužioca. Još ću vam navesti jedno bezakonje policijsko novijeg datuma (čita): "Jedan radnik doputovao u Tuzlu preko Srbije bez putnih isprava, pa ga je radi toga osudio komesar Andrija Pacovski, kako li se zove, na dva dana zatvora. Kad je ovaj radnik odležao dva dana, rekne u zatvoru da nije imao biti radi čega ni zatvoren i da će o ovom pisati u "Glasu slobode". Ovo je čuo ključar Jovo Opačić i odmah javi komesaru, koji dotičnog radnika pozove i onda ga nazove bezobraznim i osudi ga na još četiri dana zatvora. U zatvoru je jeo sam hljeb, a nije mu dozvoljeno da sam štogod kupi. Dakle, gospodin komesar iz truca osuđuje na četiri dana zatvora više". To stoji u "Glasu slobode" od 2. marta 1911. Gospodo moja, ovo su strašne stvari koje se ne bi smjele događati u jednoj modernoj i kulturnoj državi. U sporovima koji često nastaju između radnika i poslodavaca, upravne se vlasti redovno stavljaju na stranu poslodavaca, iako bi one morale da budu u takvim slučajevima pravične i nepristrane. Najbolji nam je za to primjer ljetošnji građevinarski štrajk. Sarajevska policija upotrijebila je sve sile da pomogne poslodavcima. Nas nekoliko poslanika bili smo očevici škandaloznih prizora, gdje jedan veliki broj policajaca čuva četiri štrajkolomca. I samo što je neko iz svijeta viknuo: "Dolje s njima!" -, policija je kao divlja nasrnula i udarala na sve strane. Trojicu je radnika uhapsila, i u zatvoru su sarajevske policije namrtvo ime isprebijani, iako nijesu bili ništa krivi. Pored toga su još osuđeni. "Glas slobode", koji je na uvodnom mjestu opisao ove divljačke prizore, konfiskovao je državni dužilac. Isprebijani radnici podnijeli su sudu tužbu protiv policije, a protiv policijske osude dali su žalbu. I šta mislite! Od svih tih tužbi nema ništa, i kanda se rasprava neće ni održati. Veoma je zanimljivo ovdje utvrditi da je i gospodin državni tužilac odustao od tužbe protiv "Glas slobode". Dakle, hoće da se zabašure ova policijska nasilja. Osim toga, narodni poslanik g. dr Milan Srškić upravio je radi ove stvari interpelaciju na vladu, ali ona do dana današnjeg nije našla za potrebno da odgovori na tu interpelaciju. Imao bih svu silu slučajeva da navedem gdje se organi vlasti stavljaju protiv sirotnih radnika, uzimajući u punu zaštitu poslodavce. Naročito se od strane vlasti ide na ruku stranim kapitalistima. Po volji njihovoj vlasti će sve učiniti protiv radnika. Kao tipičan primjer neka nam posluže Zavidovići. Tamo pašuju dvije firme, i čini se da je tamošnja kotarska ispostava sastavni dio firminih kancelarija. Ako je jedan radnik nepoćudan kojoj firmi, ona ga otpusti, a ispostava ga odmah šupira. Osobito se to čini sa radnicima koji su svjesni i organizovani. Što se tiče šikaniranja i progonjenja težačkog svijeta, neću vam navoditi primjere. Primjer vam je, gospodo moja, čitava zemlja. Naše domaće novine, bez razlike nacije i partije, pune su svaki dan bilježaka i dopisa u kojima se narod žali na neuljudno i neprijateljsko postupanje od činovništva. Činovništvo, a naročito političko činovništvo, trebalo bi već jednom da dođe do svijesti da narod nije tu radi njega, nego ono radi naroda. U tome bi duhu trebalo da se naše činovništvo vaspita, ali to nije moguće i ostaće svaki pokušaj bez uspjeha sve dotle dok na vrhovima državne uprave sjede stari i nepopravljivi reakcionarci, koji otvoreno izjavljuju da će i pojedina ekonomska i socijalna pitanja čak i s pomoću žandarskih i soldačkih bajoneta rješavati. Jedan gospodin s vlade, prilikom ljetošnjih agrarnih nemira, rekao je jednoj deputaciji: "Mi nijesmo u neprilici. Austrija imade dosta vojnika". Ove riječi možda nekome veoma prijatno zvone, ali se u njima ne vidi nikakva državnička mudrost. Između ostalog, ja sam, gospodo moja, uzeo riječ da govorim još i o zvaničnim novinama i štampanim djelima, a osim toga i o jednom uredu koga nema u budžetu, a mi ga svakako plaćamo. Mi imademo jedan zvanični organ, "Sarajevski list", a imamo i "Večernji sarajevski list", koji je također zvaničan ili, ako hoćete, poluzvaničan. Protiv prvoga, kao zvaničnog lista, ne može se u principu ništa imati. On je potreban i zemaljskoj upravi i narodu i pojedincima. To je jasno. Jedino bi mu se moglo prigovoriti što je kroz dugi niz godina stalno kvario naš jezik, i iskvarena ga po narodu širio. Podlisci mu nijesu nikakvi, iako se veoma skupo plaćaju, što se vidi iz naslova 3. strana 61, gdje "nagrade i potpore, te nagrade odjednom saradnicima" iznose 7800 kruna. Kao feljtonisti u ovome listu stalno se javljaju: prvo, neminovni i neizbježivi Vid Vuletić-Vukasović, čovjek koji ni sa ozbiljnom naukom ni sa pravom literaturom nema nikakve veze. To je jedan običan pričalo i blagoglagoljivi medekalo dalmatinski. Iza njega dolazi nekakav Klarić, nekakav Vejsil, nekakav Milaković, Miladinović itd., sve imena koja nemaju ništa zajedničko ni sa naukom ni sa književnošću. Pogledajte podlistak zagrebačkih "Narodnih novina", pa ćete vidjeti kako bijedan izgleda podlistak našeg zvaničnog lista. Nijedan domaći književnik, koji ima koliko-toliko talenta i književnog renomea, nije nikad surađivao na "Sarajevskom listu". Uopće, mogu reći da sva naša domaća književnost, nauka i publicistika, ako što vrijedi, razvila se je ne uz pomoć bosansko-hercegovačke uprave nego, naprotiv, sve ono što nešto vrijedi i što u književnom svijetu ima glasa, razvilo se je protiv volje zemaljske vlade. Što se tiče "Večernjeg sarajevskog lista", ja sam mu odlučno protivan. Ovaj nas list skupo stoji, a po narod i zemlju nema apsolutno nikakve vrijednosti. On staje našu zemlju 33.940 kruna. I ovaj list utiče nepovoljno na naš jezik, kao uopće sva vladina izdanja. U njemu mahom izlaze članci koji peru i brane vladu. Osim toga, u njemu izlaze i nekakvi zbunjeni, tobože naučni članci, kao onaj dugi niz članaka o agrarnom pitanju, u kojima se upoređuje naše agrarno pitanje sa takvim pitanjima u drugim zemljama. U njemu često puta izlaze čak i taki članci koji bezobzirno vrijeđaju čitav jedan narod. Sjećam se jednog članka, u kome je vođena polemika sa "Srpskom riječi". U tome se članku nalazi jedna bezobzirna tvrdnja, da srpski narod zna samo ili ropski puziti ili kao hajduk paliti i rušiti. Ako je ovo i od poluzvaničnog vladinog lista, dosta je. Osim tih članaka, ređa se u ovom listu masa beznačajnih, često puta banalnih bilježaka, bez ikakve zanimljivosti i pouke za narod, kao, na priliku, ova notica u broju od 28. februara 1911: "Ženske gaće u Beču". Sam je naslov ove bilješke vrlo sumnjiv i neprikladan za jedan zvanični list, a ova početna rečenica: "Ovo dana su se u Beču opet ponovile demonstracije protiv ženskih gaća" - još je sumnjivija i gotovo sasvim neprilična za jedan organ zemaljske vlade. Kakve demonstracije, kakve ženske gaće! Ko može imati što protiv ženskih gaća, protiv tako jedne nevine i dobroćudne stvari. (veselost). Dopustite mi da vam u nekoliko riječi razriješim ovu zagonetku! Na zapadu se pokušava da se uvede jedna reforma ženskog odijela, tj. da se mjesto suknje uvedu naše dimije. Saradnik "Večernjeg sarajevskog lista" ovdje je krivo preveo njemačku riječ "Hisenrock" sa ženske gaće, a trebalo je da prevede sa našom riječi dimije, pa bi nam stvar bila potpuno razumljiva. Eto, ovakvom duhovnom hranom hrani nas "Večernji sarajevski list". Ni podlisci u ovom listu nemaju nikakve vrijednosti, iako nagrade "prigodnim saradnicima" iznose ogromnu sumu od 6800 kruna. Ovaj "Večernji sarajevski list" i sa čisto finansijske strane stavlja nas pred jedan kuriozitet. Glavni urednik i podurednik u cijelom kulturnom svijetu stariji su od saradnika. Kao vidljiv spoljašnji znak tog stariješinstva svakako je plata. To se, dakle, najviše sudi po plati, a ovdje opet nekakav bosanski specijalitet: glavni urednik i podurednik imaju "ličnog beriva" po 1200 kruna godišnje, a dva saradnika po 36.000 kruna godišnje. Ovo je jedna anomalija. Interesovalo me je da saznam otkuda je nastala ova anomalija, pa sam ovo doznao: jednu platu od 1200 kruna prima gospodin vladin savjetnik Ivan V. Popović, a drugu prima, kako sam izviješten, upravitelj novoga ureda za štampu gospodin Josip Knaflič, član c. i kr. korespondenc-biroa u Beču. Ovaj ured za štampu za mene je jedan potpuno nov ured. Meni nije poznato da je o njemu pisano u javnosti, niti mi je poznato da je raspisivan natječaj za činovnike ovoga ureda. Slučajno sam opazio da ovaj ured postoji u ovogodišnjem kalendaru "Bošnjaku". Taj bi ured za štampu trebalo da bude kao neki presbiro. I u drugim zemljama postoje presbiroi. Njihov je zadatak da snabdijevaju domaće, a neki put i strane novine različnim vijestima, depešama, informacijama itd., i to besplatno, po mogućnosti. Take urede pokreću ili država ili privatna lica. Često su taka preduzeća samo potpomognuta od države. Ja od naših domaćih novinara nijesam mogao doznati ništa za ovaj ured, jer oni ništa od njega ne primaju. Upravitelj ovoga novog ureda za štampu, kako rekoh, zove se g. Josip Knaflič. Ovoga je gospodina prije tri godine doveo u Bosnu gosp. Kosta Herman. Pozitivno sam saznao da gosp. Knaflič ima 5.420 kruna plate i ono 1200 kruna kao urednik "Večernjeg sarajevskog lista". Da se bolje razumijemo, konstatujem da je gosp. Knaflič činovnik c. i kr. korespondenc-biroa, i kao takom daje mu bosanska vlada ovu veliku platu. Pored toga, u vladi mu je data raskošna kancelarija. Osim toga, g. Knaflič tražio je prošle godine da mu vlada za narodni novac nabavi sjajan namještaj za jednu posebnu sobu u njegovom stanu, pošto je on, tobože, predstavnik ovdašnje štampe. Naši novinari s teškom mukom dobivaju kartu na željeznici, a vlada je ovome gospodinu dala permanentnu kartu da šeće kada i kuda hoće. Ja sam naprijed govorio o zvaničnom i poluzvaničnom listu, a zaboravio sam spomenuti drugi jedan najzvaničniji, tj. "Bosnische Post". Imao sam priliku lanjske godine da razgovaram sa bivšim urednikom "Bosnische Post" koji mi je između redaka dao razumjeti da sva zvanična saopštenja u javnosti vrši g. Knaflič preko "Bosnische Post", da g. Knaflič piše i članke, zvanične u poluzvanične, u "Bosnische Post", i da mu za to daje Šmarda neku crkavicu od 100-150 kruna. Kako vidite, ovaj ured za štampu i vladine zvanične novine bacaju na upravu vrlo rđavu svjetlost. U svemu tome ima nešto tajanstveno. Dalje bi, gospodo, trebalo iz ovoga proračuna brisati stavku za štampanje izvještaja o upravi Bosne i Hercegovine, koja iznosi 21.000 kruna. Taj izvještaj nije ništa drugo nego jedan panegirik zemaljske vlade samoj sebi. On je tako majstorski sastavljen da se iz njega ne može vidjeti istinsko i pravo stanje stvari, a toliko nas staje. Isto tako, trebalo bi oduzeti pripomoć kalendaru "Bosnische Bote", jer nam je nepotreban. (Glas: i budžetni je odbor brisao tu stavku!). To mi je drago što znam, i tim svršavam svoj govor. Agrarna politika bosanske vlade I zasjedanje LXXX sjednica (27. marta 1911) Gospodo poslanici! O narodnoj privredi, ekonomskom stanju i prilikama našeg težaka govoreno je mnogo i prvog i ovog zasjedanja. Oštro su kritikovana sva neuspjela vladina preduzeća u oblasti poljoprivrede, naročito poljoprivredne stanice. Govori narodnih poslanika bili su prožeti dubokim uvjerenjem da je naš težak klonuo pod teretom nesređenih ekonomskih odnošaja i silnih poreza. I sa srpske i sa hrvatske strane, sa hrvatske na žalost samo prvog zasjedanja, naglašavano je da je ovaj Sabor u prvom redu pozvan da se pobrine o zakonskim mjerama kojima bi se koliko-toliko poboljšalo ekonomsko stanje našega težaka. Samo su se gg. Muslimani klonili tog naglašavanja iz nekakve bojazni da slučajno u svojim izlaganjima ne spomenu riječ kmet. Sami pak težaci shvatili su instituciju Sabora kao neku čisto svoju ustanovu, koja će vijećati o njihovim nevoljama i tražiti lijeka da im se pomogne. Samo se tako može protumačiti ono silno oduševljenje i mnogobrojno učestvovanje širokih težačkih masa u prvim saborskim izborima. Jedna od najglavnijih zapreka ekonomskog napredovanja našeg težaka jest, bez sumnje, neriješeno agrarno pitanje, zatim neregulisano šumsko pitanje i teški zastarjeli i nepravedni poreski sistem. Gospodo moja, to su tri golema zla, koja u našem težaku ubijaju svaku volju za što intenzivnijim radom, koja nemilosrdno cijede i isisavaju njegovu produktivnu snagu. Što se tiče agrarnog pitanja, austrijska se uprava, ušavši u Bosnu, isprva nosila mišlju, kao što nam je poznato, da riješi kmetsko-aginske odnošaje onako kako mi to danas tražimo. Docnije je, proglasivši Safersku naredbu osnovnim agrarnim zakonom, ostavila da sve ide po starom. Ono naredaba što je u tom pitanju izdano, to mahom nije pravedno, jer nije u duhu našeg naroda i nije pravljeno prema prilikama na polju, već za prašnim zelenim stolom. Nestašica dobrih zakonskih ustanova za sporove u kmetsko-aginskom odnošaju jedan je grijeh bosanske vlade, ali to nije jedini ni najveći grijeh njezin. Veći je grijeh bosansko-hercegovačke uprave u tom što nije odmah iza okupacije - kao što je i namjeravala - na neki način uredila to pitanje, što nije kmetima dala dovoljno zemlje za obrađivanje, a agama odmjerila primjerne posjede, komasirane u jednu ili dvije cjeline. Ili što nije po pravdi, po cijeni ili po prihodu isplatila u gotovu davanje haka. Taj grijeh propuštanja bosansko-hercegovačke uprave moramo mi krvavim znojem plaćati, jer što se prije moglo učiniti za dvadeset, danas treba dvije stotine miliona! Još je veći grijeh bosanske uprave što se držala principa da iz nekih ekonomskih razloga jedan te isti težak ne treba da ima i svoje i aginske zemlje. Držeći se toga principa, izdala je vlada naredbu da se erarno zemljište ne daje kmetima u neograničeno vlasništvo, nego agama uz opterećenje s kmetovskim pravom. Po toj razrokoj nacionalno-ekonomskoj politici siromašni su težaci o svom kruhu i ruhu krčili i kultivirali pustu zemlju za bogataše i velike posjednike. Na taj je način mnogo kmetovsko selište postalo pet puta veće, mnogi aga, bez ikakvog truda i bez svoje krivice, pet puta bogatiji, a naše agrarno pitanje pet puta teže i zamršenije. Najveći grijeh bosansko-hercegovačke uprave jeste taj što je upustila da se procesualnim putem može izgubiti kmetovsko pravo bez ikakove naknade. Na taj je način stvoreno od stotinu porodica hiljadu, i hiljadu prosjaka i beskućnika, kojih je većina, malo po malo, izumrla od gladi i golotinje. To je, gospodo poslanici, grijeh koji vapije na nebo, i koji se ne može nikakvom pokorom na ovom svijetu okajati. U ovom zasjedanju izbilo je na površinu nekoliko zakonskih osnova o tobožnjoj poboljšici kmetskih odnošaja. Jedan je čak i ustavno pretresan. To je tzv. leks Jankijević, da se kmetima pri otkupu njihove ekonomske slobode oproste prenosne takse i biljezi. Sudbina ovog zakona, iako ga je saborska većina izglasala, zapečaćena je time što ga je jedan katolički poslanik svojim prijedlogom raširio i na sve siromašne težake koji kupuju zemlju. Vlada se je kategorički izjavila protiv tog proširenja, i taj zakon neće biti sankcionisan. Druga dva zakona, i to: leks - Stojanović i leks - Halilbašić idu, i jedan i drugi, za održanjem kmetsko-aginskog odnošaja, samo se u jednom naglašuju poboljšice za kmete, a u drugom za age. Mi koji čvrsto i nepopustljivo stojimo na stanovištu obligatnog riješenja agrarnog pitanja ne možemo primiti ni jednog ni drugog leksa. Čak bismo se mogli prije odlučiti za leks - Halilbašić, jer bi on, kad bi se usvojio, svojim intransigentnim stanovištem izazvao snažan i možda krvav otpor u zemlji. Taj bi otpor valjda pobudio vladu da što prije donese osnovu o obligatnom otkupu kmetova. U tom se sastoji prvenstvo i izvjesna negativna korist koju bi dobili od leks Halilbašić. Naposljetku, moram snažno naglasiti da svi ovi zakonski prijedlozi dolaze dockan, veoma dockan. Da su donešeni i uzakonjeni prije pedeset, šezdeset godina, oni bi imali svoj raison d'ktre. Danas ga nemaju. Jedini obligatni otkup iz državnih sredstava, a ne kojekakove zavrnute djelomične poboljšice, može pomoći da naša poljoprivreda i uopće naš kulturni, ekonomski i socijalni život krene svojim pravim putem. Kako stvari danas stoje, ekonomski položaj težaka, a naročito težaka kmeta, veoma je rđav i mizeran. Pokušaću da na osnovu podataka statističkog odjeljenja i publikacija Zemaljske vlade iznesem pred gospodu poslanike makar i blijedu sliku materijalnog pitanja našeg težaka u banjolučkom kotaru. Banjolučki kotar ima pod oranicama, okruglo uzevši, 70.000 hektara, i na tome se zemljištu sije veća polovica kukuruza, a na drugu manju polovicu dolaze druga žita. Kao što se vidi, ova srazmjera, koja je u Posavini još nepovoljnija, ne služi nikako u korist privrednoj produkciji i njenom rentabilitetu. Ostali prihodi od zemljoradnje u ovom kotaru nijesu vrijedni ni spomena. To su mali baškaluci i voćnjaci, koji u ovom kraju daju malo koristi. A kako je sa pašnjacima i livadama, vidi se najbolje po onoj mršavoj i iznurenoj stoci. Kakav je, prema tome, ekonomski položaj kmetova, kojih ima u ovom kotaru 2.800 porodica, dakle 70% od svega zemljoradničkog stanovništva, pokazaću ovdje u ciframa. Na jednu kmetovsku porodicu u banjolučkom kotaru dolazi 98 dunuma oranice, 2 i po dunuma livade i 2 dunuma i 700 kvm pašnjaka. Računao sam prema vladinoj statistici koliko bi u najboljem slučaju jedna kmetovska porodica mogla imati prihoda sa svoga selišta, pa sam došao do ovoga rezultat. Kad kmet u banjolučkom seoskom kotaru od svoje žetve odbije sjeme, trećinu, paušal i različne prireze, onda jednoj porodici ostaju na dan tri kile kukuruza u zrnu i dvije kile bijelog žita. Da, gospodo, ali treba i to znati, kakvo je to žito?! Ko je bio od nas u Banjoj Luci na čaršiji, mogao se osvjedočiti kako je to žito puno kukolja, zemlje i prašine. Kako ga je jadni težak digao sa guvna, onako ga je odmah donio na čaršiju, da što prije dođe do gotova novca. Da objasnim gospodi kako sam došao do pomenutog rezultata, navešću jedan primjer. Uzmimo boljega kmeta! On je, recimo, dobio sa svoga selišta 100 tovara žita. On mora prodati 10 tovara da plati paušal, jedan tovar da plati cestarinu, jedan tovar da plati crkveno-školski prirez, 30 oka da plati prirez u ime grada, 50 oka za kamate ako ne plati na vrijeme paušal, i 30 tovara mora u naturi dati haka. Od ovo 100 tovara treba još odbiti žitno sjeme, a to je obično "četvrto", dakle, 25 tovara. Kad se ovo sve obračuna, kmetovskoj porodici ostaju 32 tovara i 20 oka, ele, samo 7 tovara i 20 oka više nego što je posijano. A gdje su sada još druga davanja, kao knezu, poljaru, šumske globe i ostalo, naročito šumske globe, koje su strahovite u ovom kotaru!? Da bi ova slika unekoliko bila potpunija, moram naglasiti da su kmetovsko-aginski odnošaji u ovom kotaru neobično nepovoljni. U cijelom kotaru ima 671 aga. Od ovo 670 aga ima ih 430 koji nemaju više od 500 dunuma zemlje, dakle 64% od cjelokupnog broja aga. Oni su mahom siromašni i isključivo žive od haka. Da bi se održali u životu, oni u svojoj nevolji cijede kmeta da gore ne može biti. Age, nenaučene ni na kakav rad, ne traže nikakvih drugih izvora za prihod, nego jedino gledaju u haku sreću i jedino vrelo za prihod, a kmet se ugiba pod ovim silnim teretom. Navešću jednu pričicu, da vam ilustriram te kmetsko-aginske odnošaje kakvi su. Kad su bili oni nemiri, došao mi je jedan musliman: "Petre, i moji se kmeti pobunili!" Ja njemu na to kažem: "Koliko imaš kmeta?" - A on mi odgovori: "Ja imam jednoga, a moj brat dva kmeta!" Ja mu odgovorim: "Ko će tolike kmete umiriti?!" Ti su odnosi, dakle, veoma teški i za kmeta i za agu. Da bi ova moja slika još potpunija bila, utvrđujem još i ovo da ovih 670 aga ima 1,300.000 kruna duga na kmetovskom zemljištu, koje ukupno iznosi oko 600.000 dunuma, dakle 2 krune i 16 helera na svaki dunum, a na svakog agu dolazi oko 2.000 kruna duga. (Kosta Majkić: I oni su svoje vrste kmeti!). Razumije se, za ove sitne i male age ovo je pitanje njihove egzistencije. Gospodo poslanici! Mi prave privredne statistike zapravo i nemamo. A ako je i imamo, ona je vrlo nepotpuna i udešena kako je vladi drago. Mi ne znamo kako stojimo u kojoj grani zemljoradnje, mi ne poznajemo snagu naše zemlje. Ja, na primjer, nijesam nigdje našao u vladinoj statistici koliko u banjolučkom kotaru prosječno daje hektar kukuruznog ili pšeničnog roda itd. Gore istaknute cifre uzeo sam prema paušalnoj procjeni, bivšoj desetini, te su one sumarne. Uopće, u poljoprivredi vlada nije postigla nikakvih povoljnih rezultata. Ako hoćemo da govorimo o kvalitetu naših žita, taj je isti kao i prije okupacije. Ni milioni potrošeni dosada u vladine neuspjele .eksperimente, poljoprivredne stanice, ni poljodjelski odsjek Zemaljske vlade nijesu u tom pogledu ništa uticali, ne samo na kvantitativni, nego još manje na kvalitativni napredak naših žita. A zemaljska uprava, kad o ovom račun daje i govori, drži se onog svog visprenog principa: Ako je dobra godina pa prilično rodi, onda ona to iskorišćava pa kaže da je privredni napredak nastao poradi nastojanja vlade, a ako ne rodi, onda su krive, kaže ona, elementarne nepogode i druge okolnosti. Uspjeh ovih poljoprivrednih stanica, koje je vlada još prije 25 godina podigla i u koje je utrošeno miliona i miliona narodnog blaga, znademo kakav je, i ako ga je igdje i bilo, on ne odgovara onom novcu koji je utrošen u nj. Tu se radilo bez ikakva plana. Najbolji nam je dokaz za to što i vlada sama želi da ukine ove Potemkinijade i da ih iz istorije svoje poljoprivredne politike sasvim izbriše. U nas u Krajini nema nijedne poljoprivredne stanice. Ona voćarska stanica u Derventi već je razvrgnuta. Jest, doduše, bio u Prijedoru podignut državni kokošinjak, koji je onako lijepo u lanjskom zasjedanju ocrtao moj vrlo poštovani kolega Omer ef. Čirkinagić. Iako me je g. Čirkinagić sa ovoga mjesta učinio rezil, nazvavši me srpskim arsuzom, ja ipak neću biti tjesnogrud da njegovo mišljenje o ovome kokošinjaku ne priznam i ne potvrdim kao sasvim tačno i ispravno. Mi Krajišnici znamo vrlo dobro da se u nas ništa, apsolutno ništa, nije radilo na praktičnom poučavanju težaka. On i danas drvenim plugom ore, isto sjeme sije i isto mu onoliko rodi kao i prije okupacije, ako ne i manje! Znam pouzdano da još nikada ni u jedno selo u banjolučkom kotaru nije dolazio od vlade stručan čovjek da narod pouči u racionalnom obrađivanju zemlje i u racionalnoj ekonomiji. Iako nijesam stručnjak ekonom, ali sam ekonomske stvari proučavao i čitao, pa znam i to da nije moguće iza zelenog stola na musali propisivati šta će se i kako će se u kojem kotaru ili okrugu raditi, pa preko vlasti narodu određivati da to i to radi. Tako se radilo u nas, pa i danas se tako radi, te otuda i dolaze stalni neuspjesi u poljoprivredi. Mi koji dolazimo u dodir sa narodom znamo vrlo mnogo pogrešaka u zemljoradnji i stočarstvu. Ima sva sila, dakle, pogrešaka, osobito što se tiče upotrebe zemlje, rasporeda kultura, izbora sjemena, prerade proizvoda, gajenja stoke itd. Za sve bi se ove stvari mogle sastaviti neke opće napomene za cijelu zemlju i onda bi bio zadatak stručnjaka, koji su dosad bili samo na papiru, u šematizmu i budžetu, da vide gdje se može šta raditi, pa da narod u tome pouče. Nije ni to dosta! U nas se mora sa beskorisnim eksperimentima kakvi su dosad vođeni već jednom trgati. Ako je upravi uopće stalo do napretka ovog naroda, ona treba da nađe puta i načina da ovu našu zanemarenu i vrlo jednostranu privredu usavrši, kako bi se dobilo što više zemaljskih i stočarskih proizvoda, da bi se naš gladni i ogoljeli narod što bolje nahranio i zaodio i da bi u redu mogao podmirivati i ostale svoje potrebe. Ne treba, gospodo, zaboraviti da od težačkog grubog fizičkog rada zavisi i nauka i kultura i sve. Sve vlade skoro sviju naroda vodile su najveću brigu o težaku i smatrale su i smatraju - kako jedan pisac kaže - težaka i zemljoradnju za najglavniju osnovu, za kamen temeljac u zgradi što se zove država. Ministarstvo narodne privrede u Sjevernoj Americi ima na svome pečatu izrezane riječi: "Poljska je privreda temelj industriji i trgovini". Pored neriješenog agrarnog pitanja, pored ove neuputne vladine poljoprivredne politike, dolazi zamršeno i neregulisano šumsko pitanje kao jedan snažan faktor koji priječi napredovanje i razvijanje narodne privrede. Dva momenta u ovom pitanju igraju veoma važnu ulogu: servitutno pravo i krčevine. To su dvije najpopularnije stvari u našem narodu, jer je radi njih mnogo dana hapsa odležano i mnogo krvavo stečenog novca za globu i šumsku odštetu plaćeno. Propisano je da se servitutno drvo mora u šumi buletati, i to najprije živo stablo, pa pošto se izradi, onda svaki komad za se. Recimo da jednu od ovih formalnosti težak propusti - što je sasvim lako pored malog broja lugara i velikog prostora šuma - lugar ga tuži, šumski referent proračuna šumsku štetu koja se mora platiti, i pored toga što je to drvo usječeno za vlastitu potrebu. Ovdje je izjednačen onaj koji ima servitutno pravo i koji uzima drvo za sebe bez gornjih formalnosti sa onim koji na isti način drvo uzme i proda, a možda i nema servitutnog prava. Ovaj nam primjer, jasno ilustruje to vajno servitutno pravo, i iz njega se vidi koliko se plati globa i odleži zatvora radi proste nemarnosti upravnih organa! Na podjeli šuma na općinske i državne radi se, kako čujem, u vladi. Tu bi stvar trebalo svestrano i iscrpno obraditi, da se ne desi kao sa paušalacijom, pa da se onako preko koljena riješi ovo veoma važno i krupno privredno pitanje. Druga je vrsta šumskih globa radi krčevina. Ovo vam je mora narodna! U ovo se troši mnogo energije, mnogo krvi i novca već nekih 15 godina. Polovica težaka, koji zvaničnim danom uredu dođu, pripitaće kod geometra ili šumara: "Gospodine, stiže li ona moja molba za ono malo krčevine? Daj, molim te, da se to što prije riješi, jer živjeti ne mogu!" Ukoliko je ovo krčenje i uzurpiranje erarnog zemljišta opravdano ili neopravdano, pada odgovornost na zemaljsku upravu, jer je ona dužna i pozvana da privrednu politiku udesi u interesu naroda, da to pitanje riješi u korist naroda. Ovo pitanje, i pored najboljeg rješenja pomoću zakona i naredaba, uglavnom zavisi od lokalnih prilika, jer se ne može jednako osuditi za krčevinu onaj u Hercegovini kao onaj u srednjoj Bosni i Posavini; niti se može jednako postupati sa onim koji živi i radi u brdima kao s onim u ravnicama i pitomim dolinama. Dalje se ne može jednako kazniti onaj koji nema zemlje, ili je ima vrlo malo, kao onaj koji ima dosta, ili je čak veliki posjednik. Pa baš radi ovih lokalnih prilika i raznolikih uzroka krčenju i uzurpiranju treba da se s ovom stvari oprezno postupa, jer pogreške učinjene sada u ovom pitanju mogu se u budćnosti vrlo jako osvetiti. Uzroci ovom silnom krčenju leže svakako u nesređenosti naših agrarnih i uopće ekonomskih odnošaja. Želja siromaha da ima bar što bilo svoje, i bogataša da ima još više, stvorila je anarhiju u ovom pitanju, jer ne uzurpira i ne krči samo onaj siromah beskućnik, koji je stjeran s čitluka, ili onaj koji nema dovoljno zemlje, već i aga i beg. Svakako, u ovoj ljutoj kampanji za zemljom slabije prolazi siromah, jer on nema ni sredstva ni društvenog ugleda, pa da što dobije ili bar da mu se molba brzo riješi. Bogatiji, age i bezi, bolje prolaze i prije su sa svojom stvari načisto. Oni mogu lakše doći i do protekcije, a siromasi i po desetak godina čekaju na rješenje, i za to vrijeme po nekoliko puta odleže haps i plate globu. Svi bogatiji većinom mole za zemlju ili šumu da zavedu tzv. Musterwirtschaft kao, bajagi, da će to biti od koristi dotičnom kraju. Oni redovno i dobijaju zemlju ili šumu u tu svrhu, ali do danas ni jedan ne podiže taj Musterwirtschaft. Ima ljudi koji su s čitluka stjerani, pa je i sama vlada naredila da im se nađe komad zemlje ali oni i po nekoliko godina čekaju, i za to vrijeme radi pokušaja krčenja odleže mnogo puta haps i plate globu. Vlada je zgodnim načinom, uglavnom, oturila sa sebe odgovornost radi davanja erarnog zemljišta. Kano da je naglavnija instancija za ove stvari vijeće seoskih starješina, pa onda šumar i geometar. Ali, pored svega toga što molba za, krčevinu prođe kroz toliko šaka, ipak se ovdje radi bez ikakvog gotovog ekonomskog programa. Počnimo sa sviješću seoskog vijeća! To su vam institucije bez vlastite glave, pa toga radi niti znaju niti mogu zastupati interese svojih općina. Njihov odnošaj prema političkim vlastima isti je kao i starih knezova, a mi ove vrlo dobro poznajemo. Svaka molba, kako rekoh, dođe na pretresanje seoskom vijeću, pa šumaru i onda referentu, koji na vladu predlaže i stavlja svoj prijedlog. Ko će ova tri faktora - koji bez ikakva programa rade - složiti da molbu kako treba izrade. Svaki vuče na svoju stranu, jedan je protiv, drugi za. Seosko vijeće se većinom u ovoj stvari rukovodi bakšišem ili kakvim ličnim, rodbinskim simpatijama ili prijateljstvom itd. Stoga sam ja u jednoj sjednici i ustao ovdje i tražio da vlada ove stvari nekako oduzme od seoskih vijeća, jer ona zaista ne rade onako kako bi trebalo, i po njihovu radu nikad siromah čovjek ne bi mogao doći do zemlje, jer nema da plati svima članovima seoskog vijeća. Ja ću navesti ovdje jedan primjer. Jedan siromah, valjan čovjek, kupio jedan komad zemlje od 15 dunuma i napravio kuću. To je od sela oko pet kilometara daleko. U okolici te njegove zemlje sve je erarno zemljište, većim dijelom šikara. Ovo 15 dunuma suviše je malo i za najsiromašnijeg težaka, te on predade molbu za erarno zemljište. Kad je geometar prolazio ovim krajem, obiđe onaj komad zemlje i unese ga u kartu. To je bio jedan izolovan komad između potoka i njegovog zirata i iznosio je 22 dunuma. Općinsko vijeće nije ni čekalo dok mu se stavi ova molba na pretresanje, nego je korporativno došlo sa knezom šumskom referentu i tužilo onog siromaha, moleći da mu se taj komad ne daje, jer seljaci ne mogu živjeti bez toga komada, pošto im, tobože, služi za ispašu. To nije bila istina, jer ova općina ima ogromne prostore ispaše. Ovakvih slučajeva ima sila jedna! Ima i ovakvih slučajeva: Jedan je dobio erarno zemljište, prodao ga, pa moli za drugo i opet ga dobije, a ima i svoje zemlje. Svakako, i ovdje ide na ruku općinsko seosko vijeće. Veliki posjednici dobijaju erarno zemljište radi arondiranja, pa ga daju pod kmetopravu ili zadržavaju za se, pa i za ove molbe daju pristanak seoska vijeća. Seosko općinsko vijeće pristaje da se jednom velikom posjedniku u njihovoj općini daje erarno zemljište, pored tolike sirotinje općinske koja je željna komadić zemlje! Zar ovo ne izdaje rđavu svjedodžbu ovim institucijama bez vlastite glave!? Dosad je na gore izloženi način rješavano godišnje po koja stotina molbi, dok je lanjske godine, kako se čuje, vlada naredila da se sve molbe moraju izraditi i predložiti vladi na rješenje, a tih molbi ima hiljade i hiljade, osim onih koje su došle na Sabor. Što se hoće sa ovakim površnim rješavanjem ovako jedne vrlo važne stvari? To nam otkriva stari metod naše uprave, a taj je da se nešto svrši, a kako - to je sporedna stvar. Pitanje krčevina za nas je veoma krupno pitanje. Za rješenje ovog pitanja trebalo bi stvoriti naročiti program i ustanoviti posebne komisije, koje bi, prema ovom programu, umjele da objektivno prouče lokalne prilike i da prema njima rade. Ovo sadanje letimično rješavanje molbi za krčevine ne unosi ništa racionalno u našu privredu, niti kakav red u ovom pitanju. Mi ostajemo u haosu ovoga pitanja kao i dosada. To je svakako od goleme štete za našu ionako mizernu poljoprivredu. Treće zlo koje tare i ubija našu narodnu privredu jeste, kako sam naprijed spomenuo, zastarjeli i nepravedni poreski sistem. Neću da se upuštam u detaljno razlaganje našeg poreskog sistema, jer, strogo uzevši, ova tema i ne spada u današnju debatu. Samo ću naglasiti da su porezi koje plaćaju zemljoradnici vrlo teški i potpuno nepravedni prema porezima koje plaćaju nezemljoradnici-varošani. Tako je lanjske godine u svom odličnom govoru u budžetskoj generalnoj debati konstatovao moj prijatelj Simo Eraković da naši težaci plaćaju 10% državnog budžeta kao prinos od plodova sa zemlje. U Austriji taj prinos iznosi 3,6% budžeta, a u agrikulturnoj Ugarskoj 6%, gdje je zemlja i mnogo plodnija i gdje se mnogo racionalnije obrađuje, gdje su komunikacije mnogo življe i razvijenije nego u nas. Naši su varošani mnogo slabije oporezovani od težaka. Svaki je težački prihod oporezovan, dok u varošana, na primjer, nije oporezovana renta i neki drugi prihodi od kapitala. I aginski hak, koji je u samoj stvari jedan siguran, fundiran prihod, nije oporezovan. To je jedna velika nepravda, koja se može samo istorijom objasniti. Istorijom se takođe mogu objasniti i ovi veliki porezi koje plaća seosko, zemljoradničko stanovništvo. Prije okupacije dominantan je položaj imalo varoško stanovništvo, koje se poglavito sastojalo iz povlašćenog muslimanskog elementa. To se je stanovništvo branilo od poreskog tereta, bacajući sve poreze i namete na bespravno seosko stanovništvo, koje je u većini svojoj bilo nemuslimansko, dakle pravoslavno i katoličko. Sličnih slučajeva bilo je u istoriji. Jedna društvena grupa, osjećajući se dovoljno jakom u svom povlaštenom položaju, izvlačila se u prošlosti često puta ispod poreske dužnosti. Austrijska uprava, ušavši u Bosnu, mjesto da kao kulturna država izgladi i popravi u interesu narodne privrede ove istorijske nepravde, zadržala je stari turski poreski sistem, pogoršavši ga time što je uvela neke nove poreze i namete kojih nije bilo pod osmanlijskom upravom. Svi smo načisto da su naši težaci najjače oporezovani, to je priznala i zemaljska uprava. Osim toga, gospodo moja, treba imati na umu i onu jezivu ali istinitu tvrdnju engleskog ekonomskog pisca Džona Loka, koji veli: Kako se god porezi propisivali i iz kojih se god ruku primali, na kraju krajeva oni padaju na zemljoradnike. Ova tvrdnja naročito vrijedi za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, jer su one čisto agrikulturne zemlje. Da se jedna zemlja podigne iz primitivnog ekonomskog stanja na viši privredni i kulturni stepen, potrebno je samo dobro i pravedno uređenje pravnih i imovinskih odnošaja, zatim umjereni porezi, a sve ostalo doći će samo od sebe, veli drugi engleski ekonomski pisac. Ja sam u krupnim potezima ocrtao tri golema zla koja tište našu otadžbinu, naš narod i našu narodnu privredu. To su, gospodo, tri pitanja na čijem saniranju treba raditi. Ta pitanja traže i mnogo truda, mnogo razumijevanja i mnogo, vrlo mnogo, specijalno bosanskog patriotizma, kojeg ova današnja vlada nema, pa joj zbog toga ne mogu ni glasati budžeta. Agrarno pitanje I zasjedanje, LXXXVI sjednica (4. aprila 1911) Gospodo poslanici! Rat i mržnja rđavim ustanovama, blagost i blagonaklonost ljudima!"Počinjem svoj govor ovim širokim čovjekoljubivim riječima francuskog pisca Kabea, i molim i jednomišljenike i protivnike da moje izlaganje o ovom predmetu koji je danas na dnevnom redu, prime i shvate u duhu ovih humanih riječi francuskog sociologa. Ja govorim u ime svoje i svojih nekoliko drugova Srba poslanika iz treće kurije koji nijesu članovi Srpskog kluba. Prije nego što pređem na naše agrarno pitanje, na njegov postanak, razvitak i sadašnje stanje, baciću jedan kratak pogled na agrarne odnose staroga i novoga vremena, a naročito na agrarni problem staroga Rima, koji nam u mnogo čemu daje pouke i potiče nas na razmišljanje. Kad posmatramo istorijski razvitak agrarnih odnosa u starom i novom vremenu, vidimo da postoje dva načina, dva sistema podjele zemljišta: sistem agrarno-demokratskog i sistem agrarno-aristokratski. U najstarija vremena zemlja se uopće obrađivala kao zajednička svojina i plodovi su se dijelili među porodice i zadruge. Po svemu izgleda da je u najstarija vremena preovlađivao sistem agrarno-demokratski. Onaj koji je sam neposredno obrađivao zemlju, imao je i puno pravo korišćenja i uživanja plodova sa te zemlje. Onaj koji je oživio zemlju, bila je njegova, kao što to kaže poznata arapska izreka. Stari Rim, koji se docnije razvio u grandioznu svjetsku državu, proizišao je iz skupa malih seoskih slobodnih posjeda, jer je negdašnja zajednička zemlja, kao što se misli, već pod kraljem Romulom bila razdijeljena u privatnu svojinu. Dakle, za prve rimske monarhije cvjetao je u punom jeku agrarno-demokratski sistem. Iza propasti rimske monarhije i postankom plemićke republike, pograbili su rimski patriciji svu zemlju u svoje ruke nasilu i pod raznim izgovorima, plaćajući samo nešto u ime zakupa državi. Nasilja, razne smicalice i obmanjivanja u otimanju zemlje od i umno i fizički slabijih bila je veoma česta pojava u stara vremena. Uzurpatori i zulumćari pozivali su se ne samo na neke iluzorne usluge učinjene društvu i državi ovdje na zemlji, nego su se pozivali i na božanska naređenja i zapovijedi. Tako, na primjer, u starom Egiptu ogromni prostori zemljišta pripadali su svećenicima, takozvanim žrecima. Po drevnom egipatskom mitu, boginja Izida sišla je na zemlju i dala te prostore u svojinu žrecima. Nadam se da je razumljiv lopovluk radi kojega je ovaj mit skovan i bačen među siromašne egipatske felahe. Kako rekoh, pod raznim izgovorima prigrabiše patriciji svu zemlju u svoje ruke, obeskućiše rimske seljake, plebejce, i stvoriše silne latifundije od otetih i od države zadobijenih zemalja, koje su im mahom robovi obrađivali. "Robovi i latifundije upropastiše rimsku poljoprivredu", tužio se i iza glasa naricao rimski ekonomski pisac Kolumela. Pod republikom, dakle, ubijen je mali, sitni, slobodni seoski posjed i zavladao je u punoj snazi svojoj agrarno-aristokratski sistem raspodjele zemljišta. Na jednoj strani grdne latifundije, koje je uživao razmjerno vrlo malen broj rimskih građana, a na drugoj strani svestrana golotinja i mnogobrojno beskućništvo naroda rimskoga. Zbog ove neprirodne i nepravedne podjele materijalnih dobara otvorili su plebejci dugotrajne i žučne borbe protiv patricija. Njihovi zastupnici, narodni tribuni Lucije Seksto i Gajo Lucinije Stolo (376-387), poslije deset godina ljute i žestoke borbe, uspjeli su da se donese zakon po kome se i plebejcima može dati državna zemlja i da se gramzivi patriciji ograniče u zahvatanju državnih njiva. Osim toga, morali su rimski latifundisti po ovom zakonu, pored robova, držati na svojim imanjima i rimske zemljoradnike. Ovim je zakonom unekoliko ublažena ona silna mora agrarno-aristokratskog sistema koja je pritiskivala rimske seljake. Ovi zakoni i reforme narodnih tribuna Sekstija i Stolona sličili su u nekoj mjeri ukidanju srednjovjekovnog feudalizma, koje je počelo francuskom revolucijom, da se poslije raširi po cijeloj Evropi. Upravo iza ovih agrarnih zakona, koji su blagotvorno uticali na široke slojeve rimskog naroda, izdržali su Rimljani velike i sjajne bitke sa svojim neprijateljima. Okućeni i ekonomski osnaženi rimski težaci slomili su hrabre Samićane, oborili bogatu Kartagu, porazili epirskog kralja Pira itd. Ovi sjajni uspjesi rimskog oružja nisu ni najmanje koristili rimskom težaku, kao što bi se moglo pomisliti. Naprotiv, zbog gramzivosti rimskih patricija, zbog velikog zelenaštva i nagomilavanja robova u rimskoj državi, ekonomsko stanje rimskog zemljoradnika bilo je strahovito ugroženo. Uzalud su bile sve borbe, uzalud svi napori narodnih tribuna, a naročito čestite braće Gaja i Tiberija Graha, stanje rimskog težaka bilo je iz dana u dan sve teže i teže, ali se je i republika, a docnije i druga rimska monarhija, sve brže i brže klonila svome padu i propasti, dok naposljetku nije i propala. Propasti je morala jer nije bilo više onoga koji ju je stvorio i na svojim snažnim plećima održavao - nije bilo ekonomski slobodnoga i materijalno obezbijeđenog rimskog težaka. U mračnom srednjem vijeku zacario se bio u punoj snazi i sjaju svome agrarno-aristokratski sistem raspodjele zemljišta. To je doba cvjetanja feudalizma, koje je trajalo sve do francuske revolucije. Godine 1789, 4. avgusta u noći, dogodilo se jedno čudo, koje je dosada ostalo osamljeno u istoriji svijeta. Francusko plemstvo odreklo se dragovoljno svih svojih prava i privilegija u korist velike francuske otadžbine, u korist francuskih težaka! Dekretom od 4. avgusta 1789. godine objavljen je rat starom socijalnom redu i poretku, oslobođene su velike mase narodne od ekonomskog i pravnog tutorstva i cjelokupan narodni život počeo je strujati snažnije i silnije. Pod uticajem ideja velike francuske revolucije nastao je u Evropi živ pokret za socijalnim, ekonomskim i državnim preobražajem. U XIX vijeku, koji se zove vijek elektriciteta i pare, a ja ga još zovem i vijekom korekture srednjovjekovnih zabluda i nepravdi, dizao se opći poklik za ekonomskim i socijalnim oslobođenjem širokih narodnih slojeva. Nastalo je rušenje feudalizma i starog socijalnog reda i poretka. U tom rušenju učestvovale su mahom i državne vlasti, negdje docnije a negdje ranije. U Pruskoj su potpuno oslobođeni seljaci 1821. godine, u Austriji 1849. godine, u Rusiji 1861. godine, u Rumuniji 1864. godine, itd. Negdje je to oslobođenje izvršeno uspješno i srećno, kao na primjer u Francuskoj, Pruskoj i Austriji, a negdje nesrećno i nepovoljno po zemljoradnički stalež, kao na primjer u Rusiji, Rumuniji i Ugarskoj, gdje se gotovo četiri desetine zemljišta nalazi u rukama pojedinih grofova, barona, biskupa i nadvojvoda. Ove agrarne reforme, ovi socijalni potresi u Evropi našli su odjeka i u našoj otadžbini. Pod njihovim uticajem ukinuto je beglučenje, izdana je Saferska naredba 1859. godine, a zatim i naredba od 7. muharema 1293. godine, ili po našem računanju 1876. godine. Ali, prije nego što prijeđem na sadašnje naše stanje, vratiću se za časak u ono daleko doba kad našu otadžbinu osvojiše ratoborne Osmanlije. Svuda gdje se Turci javiše kao osvajači, razoravaše oni stare institucije i oduzimaše svaku vrijednost starim pravima. Sva osvojena zemlja postajala je neograničena svojina sultanova, i on je s njom mogao raspolagati kako je htio i želio. (Narodni poslanik Rifat-beg Sulejmanpašić: Nije tako! Sasvim je drukčije!) To je osnovno načelo muslimanskog prava. Izvolite čuti dalja razlaganja, pa ćete vidjeti da je tako. U kakvom je odnosu u to vrijeme stajao bosanski težak s jedne strane prema državi, a s druge strane prema vlasteli, ne može se tačno odrediti. Ono malo vijesti što imamo nije dovoljno da rasvijetli ovo pitanje, ali se može sa puno vjerovatnoće tvrditi da su ti odnosi bili veoma slični odnosima koji su vladali u Nemanjića Srbiji. U Nemanjića Srbiji, kao i u svima ostalim zemljama Balkanskog poluostrva toga vremena regulisano je bilo pravo gospodarstva nad zemljom po vizantijsko-rimskom pravnom shvatanju. U staroj srpskoj državi svojina nepokretnosti pripadala je državi, tj. caru (kralju) ili baštiniku. Takvo pravno shvatanje nasljeđeno je od Vizantinaca, a ovi su opet to primili od Rimljana, pa se to tako produžilo do osmanlijskog zavojevanja. Prema rimsko-vizantijskim pravnim pojmovima, vladalac i država bili su jedno isto. Po takvom poimanju, jedini je vladalac imao prava davati baštinu, to jest vječno nasljedstveno pravo nepokretne svojine i pojedinim ličnostima i crkvama i manastirima. Vladalac, vlastela i manastiri držali su zemlju u baštini. Osim toga, vladalac je mogao dati izvjestan dio državnog zemljišta pojedinim službenicima ili vojnicima na uživanje. To su bile takozvane zemlje pronijarske. One su mahom davane na uživanje vojnicima i državnim službenicima onako kako se danas daje plata ili nagrada u novcu. Ukratko rečeno, sva je zemlja pripadala kao svojina vladaocu, i on ju je mogao dati u nasljednu svojinu, tj. u baštinu na svagda, ili ju je mogao dati samo na uživanje. Kada su balkanske hrišćanske zemlje izgubile svoju državnu samostalnost i kada je nastupila turska, muslimanska vlast, osnovni se je princip o svojini zemlje promijenio. Po svome pravnom shvatanju muslimanska vlast je odmah objavila da u zavojevanoj i pokorenoj hrišćanskoj zemlji nema niko baštine i nepokretne svojine osim sultana ili turske države. Prema osnovnom pravu muslimanskom, sva ziratna osvojena zemlja ustupa se muslimanskim ratnicima koji su je osvojili, ali ne u svojinu nego na izdržavanje njihovo, i niko je od njih ne može u nasljedstvo kome svome ostaviti, ni pokloniti, ni za dušu dati. Jedini sultan ima pravo da raspolaže sa svima zemljama, osvojenim oružjem u ruci, i sa svima koristima koje bi se zadobile od neprijatelja državnih. Sultan može pokorenu zemlju razdati ratnicima u zijamete i timare ili je dati muslimanima pod desetinu. Ovo su posljednje takozvane zemlje desetinske (ušrije). U oblasti koje bi se dragovoljno pokorile, a često i u krajevima koji su oružjem osvojeni, mogao je sultan zemlju ostaviti njenim starim vlasnicima pod uslovom ili da plaćaju danak odsjekom ili danak prema njihovim godišnjim prihodima. To su takozvane zemlje danačne ili haračke, na primjer Vlaška i Moldavska. Kada se sasvim ugasila nezavisnost srpskih država u XIV i XV vijeku, velike je vlastele sa baštinskim pravom, naročito po jugoistočnim zemljama, bilo malo. Te je vlastele nestalo sa propašću stare države, ili se je docnije sklonila u strane zemlje ispod turske vlasti. U Bosni i Hercegovini priličan se je broj vlastele odmah poslije osvojenja isturčio, i zemlje su im po pomenutim turskim pravilima ostale u rukama kao zemlje desetinske u rukama muslimana. Te isturčene vlastele, po svemu izgleda, da nije bilo mnogo, jer putnici s početka XIX vijeka spominju u Bosni samo 48 nasljednika begova. Konstatujući ovo, hoću odmah da utvrdim još dvije stvari: prvo, da među današnjim muslimanskim posjednicima ima vrlo veliki broj uzurpatora, tj. bivših zijametlija i timarlija, koji su državnu zemlju, datu im na uživanje, pretvorili u baštinu, i drugo, da to nijesu potomci isturčene bosanske vlastele, iako se oni u posljednje vrijeme, otkada je počeo nešto življi razgovor o agrarnom pitanju u javnosti, na to stalno pozivaju. Da je spahija mnogo bilo u Bosni, vidi se već po tome što je sultan Sulejman, nazvan El-kanuni - tj. zakonodavac, morao donijeti i zakon kojim je uređeno davanje spahijama i garantovan pod izvjesnim uslovima stalan opstanak težaka na zemlji koju su obrađivali. Taj se njegov zakon zove: "Kanun-namei-livai-Bosna", sastavljen je 973. godine od Hedžre (1565. po našem računanju.) Ovaj zakon, koji je Fracuz Belen sa turskoga na francuski preveo, ima nekoliko odredaba koje su, bez sumnje, uticale i na docnije agrarno "zakonodavstvo". Tako, na primjer, ima jedan paragraf koji veli: 1. "3emlje na koje urođenici imaju nasljedstvo označavaju se imenom baštine" (u turskom: "baštene"). 2. "3a zimi ili raju očevinska je baština 25 aspri, tj. 3 aspre više nego za muslimane i zove se ispindž (ropski danak)". 3. Svaka zemlja koju raja ima na tesaruf (u državu ili na uživanje) ne može se bez pristanka spahije ni prodati ni drugom kome dati. 4. Zemlja svakoga mutesarifa (držaoca, uživaoca) koji bi umro ili bi ga nestalo, ostaje djeci njegovoj. Ne ostane li djece, već se nađe stric, zemlja će preći na nj pošto plati spahiji što pripada za tapiju i što će odrediti dobri ljudi muslimani. Ne pristane li na to stric, spahija će predati zemlju kome hoće, jer se svi ostali rođaci smatraju kao i tuđini. 5. "Sin maloljetan nasljediće dobro oca svoga i neće mu trebati ponavljati tapije, pošto mu je dobro očevina (mulki-mevrus). Zemlju će spahija dati nekom trećem da je radi dok onaj maloljetnik ne doraste, a tada će mu se predati očevina. Maloljetnik može potražiti svoja prava kroz 10 godina pošto postane punoljetan". 6. "Nikakvo zemljište, ustupljeno raji po tapiji, neće se uzimati iz ruku držaoca, osim ako ga taj isti ne bi obrađivao kroz 3 godine". Ovo su nekolike odredbe iz sultan-Sulejmanova zakona za Bosnu, iz kojih se jasno vidi jaka tendencija turskog zakonodavca da zajamči zakonskim putem stalan nasljedan opstanak rajin na zemlji koju raja zirati i obrađuje. Da se raja nasljedno utvrdi na zemljištu, diktovali su fiskalni razlozi, a ne ljubav prema raji od strane turskog zakonodavca. Raja je morala stalno rabotati i snabdijevati životnim namirnicama i drugim potrebama spahije i njihove vojnike, koji su neprekidno, često puta godinama, ratovali. Na spahijama i njihovoj vojsci počivala je snaga turskog carstva, pa zato je trebalo njihove izdržavaoce, raju, utvrditi na zemlju, kako bi materijalno izdržavanje spahije i spahijske vojske bilo što bolje, stalnije i pouzdanije. Zakonom "Kanun-namei-livai-Bosna", koji je uglavnom kodifikovanje dotadanjih agrarnih običaja, udaren je prvi put zakonski temelj nasljednom kmetovskom pravu, i prema tome jedna je gruba neistina, koju voli i gospodin ministar Burijan da ponavlja, da je kmetovski odnošaj prost zakupnički odnošaj. Respektovanje dotadanjih agrarnih običaja, fiskalni i državni razlozi prinudili su turskoga zakonodavca da zajamči težaku nasljedno pravo na zemlju koju obrađuje. U ovome zakonu treba tražiti izvor kmetovskom pravu, a ne u docnijim kojekakvim zakonima i "međusobnim pogodbama", koje je diktovala neobuzdana sila i nasilje jačega. Ovaj je zakon vrijedio i za ono nekoliko isturčenih bosanskih plemića, jer su oni promijenili samo vjeru i mjesto hrišćanskog kralja počeli su da služe turskog sultana i da ratuju za nj kao god i spahije, timarlije i zijametlije. U Bosni je bilo u najstarije vrijeme turske uprave dosta spahiluka, timara i zijameta. Pored ostalog, to nam kazuje i nomenklatura pojedinih mjesta i krajeva. Tako imamo kod Sarajeva jedan kraj koji se zove Zijamet-Crna Rijeka. Naziva timar imamo mnogo više, koliko je meni poznato. Spomenuću samo jedan: Timar, kompleks srpskih sela, koji pripada većim dijelom prijedorskom a manjim banjolučkom kotaru. Njegova se granica i danas tačno zna, i u nj dolaze ova sela: Sratinska, Jelići, Slavići, Radosavska, Niševići, Gradina, Krivaja, Marići, Busnovi i Tomašica. O ovome će timaru biti docnije još govora, jer je zanimljiva i poučna istorija i njegova postanka i njegova nestanka. Osim nomenklature pojedinih mjesta i krajeva, imamo mi i pismenih dokaza: berata na zijamete i timare. Navešću samo dva. Jedan je izdan Daud-begu, djedu poznatog turskog istoričara Pečevije (sigurno punokrvnog bosanskog plemića!) sa datumom od 27. šabana 902. godine od Hedžre, ili 1. maja 1497, dakle na 34 godine poslije osvojenja Bosne. Drugi je berat dat sinu mu, Džafer-begu, bez datuma. Daud-begov berat glasi: "Carski berat na zijamet, dat Daut-begu. Ova sjajna i carska tugra, kojoj neka priteče u pomoć blaga milost svevišnjeg, izdata je evo zašto. Daud, dika njemu ravnijeh, neka bi mu slava bila za navijek, koji nosi ovu carsku i previsoku zapovijest, dobio je ovaj srećni i neodoljivi dio. Tebi se predaje, počinjući od 27. šabana ove godine (1. maja 1497) timar za koji će njegovi dosadašnji držaoci biti naknađeni drugdje, a koji se nalazi u sandžaku Bosni i koji je obrazovan promjenom zemalja Balije, sina svijetlog Jaja-paše i zemalja Ahmeta i Jusufa. Iz svijeh tih dijelova, koji su već u tvojim rukama, načinjen je zijamet koji će nositi 5000 akči (aspri). I pošto si, po teskeri plemenitog emira Jakub-paše, rumelijskog beglerbega, ti najdostojniji, najsposobniji i najzaslužniji, povjeravam ti i dajem ove zemlje ovako kako je ovdje obilježeno". Sad se nabrajaju poimence sela koja sačinjavaju Daud-begov timar. Nomenklatura sela, na žalost, iskvarena je, pa se ne može nikako razabrati koja su to sela, a ta sela, bez sumnje, i danas postoje. Tako imamo u beratu selo Rešk, selo Barlat-Kakna, selo Gurna Jelaniča i selo Gholokča. Berat se završuje: "Pošto je ovaj timar obrazovan promjenom sa Jusufom i Ahmedom osim njihovijeh ličnih komada, predat je Daud-begu gore označenom. A sela koja je Daud-beg po svojoj potpuno dragoj volji ostavio, zadržaće i danje Ahmed i Jusuf i sastaviće sa svojim timarima". Berat Džafer-bega, alaj-bega bosanskog, glasi: "Ovo pismo izdaje se po ovom što ide. Pošto su niže imenovana sela ostala prazna, jer su zamijenjena drugima Vejsal-ogluk Ali-begu, i pošto je Visoka Porta naredila da se dadu u državinu Daud-beg-oglu Džafer-Čelebiji držaocu, koji nema do 4986 akči, njegovo veličanstvo, knez nad vitezima vjere, kojemu carstvo neka je za navijek, odobrilo je da mu se isti timar preda. Po sili carske zapovijesti, a računajući od danas ovaj će timar pripadati Džafer-begu pod pogodbom da on sa svoje strane uredno po tefteru ispunjava svete dužnosti i teret pobjednih vojnika. Toga radi, da mu niko ne pravi smetnje i da ga niko ne uznemiruje u njegovoj državini". Sad se opet nabrajaju imena sela: Selo Iranik pod Berghosta, selo Dibus u istoj kazi, iskvarena, dakle, i nejasna kao i u prvopomenutom beratu. Ovi su berati važni i zanimljivi dokumenti. Iz njih se vidi šta su bila spahijska dobra, timari i zijameti, dalje se Jasno vidi kako su se njihovi držaoci mijenjali i kako ti držaoci nisu bili domaći sinovi, kako bi se to danas kazalo, nego stranci, Azijati. Kao što je poznato, prvi je sultan Murat uveo spahijski sistem, a ukinuo ga je 1839. god. sultan Abdul-Medžid, i ujedno je naredio da od tad sva prava koja su spahije imale na državnim zemljama pripadnu državi. Spahijski sistem nije ništa drugo nego lenski sistem, ali se on ipak dosta razlikuje od zapadnog lena. Na zapadu se davalo leno bez obzira na njegov prihod, a na istoku se je vodilo računa koliko koji timar ili zijamet tačno godišnje daje prihoda. Timari su bili manja spahijska dobra i davali su godišnje od 3.000 do 20.000 (upravo 19.999), a zijameti od 20.000 do 100.000 akči. Ovih timara i zijameta, obrazovanih od državne zemlje date samo na uživanje, bilo je mnogo u Bosni. Turci se svakako, kao praktičan ratnički narod, nijesu mogli osloniti na ono nešto isturčenog bosanskog plemstva i povjeriti mu upravu novoosvojene zemlje, nego su, kao što se vidi iz spomenutih berata, postavljali svoje ljude za vojskovođe i službenike, dajući im u Bosni za njihovo izdržavanje timare i zijamete. Tek su se docnije, kad je popustila i oslabila centralna vlast i snaga turskoga carstva, osilili domaći sinovi i prigrabili svu vlast u svoje ruke. Do sultana i njegova vezira apsolutno nije niko ništa držao. Prema takom stanju stvari spahije su listom prelazile na stranu moćnog begovata, i ugledajući se u nj, pretvarali su sultanove zemlje u nasljedna dobra, asimilujući se sasvim sa domaćim elementom. U to vrijeme opće anarhije malo je spahija ostalo vjerno sultanu i njegovim naređenjima. To je sjajno doba bosanskog begovata, i ono je najsnažnije izraženo u narodnoj pjesmi: Bojičiću, bojiš li se koga? Boga malo, a cara nimalo, Za vezira ni abera nemam, A za pašu k'o za doru moga. Bosanski begovat sa baštinskim pravom bio je zaražljiv primjer ne samo za spahije bosanske nego i za čitave čopore muslimanskih odmetnika, koji su se kretali iz Bosne, da u Biogradskom pašaluku i drugim balkanskim zemljama stvaraju sebi čitluke. Ovu je pojavu utvrdio g. Stojan Novaković u svom djelu "Tursko carstvo pred srpski ustanak". Osim zemalja koje su sačinjavale pojedine timare i zijamete, bila je još jedna vrsta zemljišta: to su imanja pojedinih džamija, vakufska imanja. Često su Turci pretvorivši crkvu u džamiju, davali toj džamiji zemlje koje su prije pripadale crkvi. Najbolji nam je dokaz za ovo Skopljanska Crna Gora u Staroj Srbiji, kompleks srpskih sela, čije zemlje pripadaju nekim džamijama u Skoplju. Te su džamije prije bile crkve. Njih su digli srpski vladari: kralj Milutin, car Dušan i drugi, i obdarili su ih mnogim zemljama, što se vidi iz darovnih povelja. U Bosni je dalje bilo zemalja koje su bile prave baštine (turski baštene), neograničena vlasništva samih onih koji su ih neposredno ziratili. Prema antropogeografskim i etnografskim ispitivanjima, koja sam vršio po metodi odličnog našeg naučenjaka dra J. Cvijića, konstatovao sam da je sav kraj između Vrbasa i Sane, na jug do planine Crne Gore, na sjever do planine Kozare, bio jedno vrijeme slobodan, autonoman. Taj se kraj zvao Zmijanje, Kol-Zmijanje. Kol turski znači straža, odjeljenje vojske. Zmijanje spominje kao oblast turski geograf iz XVII vijeka Hadži Kalfa ili Ćatib-Čelebija. Isti pisac spominje i današnju Podrašnicu, na kojoj se obično skupljala turska vojska i odatle polazila u boj. Hadži Kalfa izrično navodi da u ovom kraju stanuju Srbi. Zmijanje je u svom južnom kraju krševito i neprohodno, i izgleda da je pri najezdi turskoj dalo živog otpora. Da je ovo istina, kazuje nam, pored ostalog, i izvještaj putnika s početka XVI vijeka (1530. godine), Slovenca Benedikta Kuripešića, koji spominje da je u Bosni bilo dosta krajeva koji su se ljuto borili protiv osvajača, i nijesu im se htjeli predati dok im Turci nisu priznali neka prava, između kojih Kuripešić navađa pravo da mogu ostati u svojoj staroj vjeri. U Kuripešića ima jedna dragocjena napomena, koja se odnosi na ovu oblast: "I dođoše drugoj vodi, koja se zove Sanica, gdje su na malenom brežuljku dva pusta razorena gradića: Klanenac i Lisinac, a na lijevoj strani duž rijeke Sane diže se vrlo visoko, dugo i kamenito brdo, kome je ime Klemenac (današnji Kremenac), a pod brdom je mesto. Prema istoku su opet dva gradića Szekollour (Sokolovo Gnijezdo, današnji Perića Grad u selu Sokolovu, kotar ključki) i Gursen, i tu stanuju mnogi martolozi i ovčari." ("Rad Jugoslovenske akademije", 56, str. 153). Riječ martolozi, ili pravo armatoli, mnogo nam kazuje. Šta su to martolozi? Martolozi su bili hrišćani vojnici u turskoj vojsci, i to poglavito pogranični ili planinski vojnici. Njihov je zadatak bio ili da brane granicu ili da čuvaju drumove na planinama kuda prolaze putnici i carska vojska. Kao što sam unaprijed spomenuo, Podrašnica je bila zborno mjesto turske vojske. Pored ostalog, to se vidi i iz pjesme pokojnog bega Kapetanovića Ljubušaka "Boj pod Banjomlukom 1737. godine", koju je napisao crpući podatke iz turske istorije. Tu se pjeva: Ko god može pušku podignuti, Nek sve iđe na carevu vojsku, Na zeleno polje Podrašnicu, Onđe ćemo tertib učiniti Kako ćemo na vlahe udriti. Zmijanjski martolozi vršili su vojne dužnosti, i zato su im Turci potvrdili njihove baštine i dali im kao neku autonomiju. Gosp. St. Novaković u svojoj knjizi "Tursko carstvo pred srpski ustanak", str. 171. veli: "Od starine je bio običaj, da je baština dužna vojevati. Kad su Turci u početku, izuzetno od svog opšteg postupanja, htjeli na izvjesnim mjestima i iz naročitih razloga da potvrde baštinu, oni su to činili u namjeri da za svoju upotrebu zadrže za baštinu vezane ranije usluge gdje im se to svidjelo". Dakle, zmijanjski martolozi, koje osvajači nijesu mogli lako pokoriti, pogodili su se s novim gospodarima da čuvaju drumove kud prolazi vojska i da pomalo vojuju kad ih pozovu. Tradicija kaže da su Zmijanjci s Turcima udarili na Bihać i oteli ga od Kaura, njih 70 sa knezom Obradom. Na osnovu pogodbe, prvi zmijanjski knez Ratko, ili prema narodnoj pjesmi Rajko od Zmijanja, dobio je od sultana ferman sa zlatnom turom kolik mutaf na Zmijanje i zlatnu sablju. Sudio je on. Turci se u prvo vrijeme nijesu ni u šta miješali. Zmijanjci nijesu ništa plaćali, štono se veli: Ni caru harača, ni popu kolača! Bili su zadrti i vrletni ljudi, pravi gorštaci. Knez Ratko sjedio je u selu Ratkovu, u današnjem ključkom kotaru, koje je po njemu tako i prozvano. Docnije, kako se čini iza pada Bihaća (1592), njihova je autonomija propala i sva je zemlja poizotimana osim sela Ratkova. Nad Zmijanjem preuzeli su sudaniju Turci i na današnju kasabicu Sitnicu pao je aga Sitnica, čije je pravo prezime Čolaković, kako ga zove jedan austrijski vojni špijun, koji je godine 1718. proputovao kroz ove krajeve. Ratkovčani su se dugo i očajno borili za svoje baštine, za svoju zemlju sa pojedinim begovima i agama. Njihova je borba jedna krvava epopeja i jedan snažan dokaz koliko je silna ljubav i privrženost našega naroda prema rodnoj grudi. Naročito se je na Ratkovo navalilo poslije 1839. godine, kada su ukinuti spahiluci. Glave su padale, surgun za surgunom otpreman je u Anadol i Vidin. Ali su oni junački izdržali sve navale i stari Osman Šerif Topal-paša, uz posredovanje srpskog knjaza Mihaila i Gavre Vučkovića Krajišnika, potvrdio im je baštine na osnovu carskog fermana, koji su oni brižljivo i junački održali u svojim rukama pored sveg iznuđivanja od pojedinih aga i begova. Timar, onaj naprijed spomenuti kompleks sela, nije se mogao održati. Ovaj kompleks sela činio je u prvo doba jednu cjelinu sa Zmijanjem. Docnije, kad je propala zmijanjska autonomija, od njega je obrazovan jedan timar. Pomenuti austrijski vojni špijun iz 1718. godine spominje u svom izvještaju ovaj timar i veli: "Die Gegend von Timar gehcret dem Ferral-Pascha jedoch dem District von Banjaluka." Ovaj Feral-paša, ili možda Ferhad-paša, bio je tada nad ovim timarom spahija. Kad su ukinute spahije, 1839. godine, težaci su dobili obavještenje iz Carigrada da dadu nešto u carsku kasu pa će zemlja postati njihova svojina. Mnogobrojne age skočiše i ukmetiše sav Timar, izgovarajući se da su oni platili caru za njihovu zemlju i da su oni njihovi kmetovi. Samo se je nekoliko kuća očuvalo, i to su današnji slobodni težaci. Ovdje ću učiniti jednu malu digresiju. Prema svome dvomjesečnom savjesnom i detaljnom ispitivanju i na osnovu bilježaka stranih pisaca, utvrdio sam da je stanovništvo oblasti Zmijanja nesumnjivo starosjedilačko, da su današnje kmete i slobodne težake zatekli Turci, a ne da su se oni doselili odnekud poslije osvojenja Bosne, kao što je to izvolio tvrditi gospodin Mustaj-beg Mutevelić u "Musavetu" i gospodin ministar Burijan u svom govoru koji je držao 10. oktobra 1910. u odboru austrijske delegacije. Iz ove oblasti naseljena je Krajina s one strane Sane i sva sjeverna Bosna između Vrbasa i Sane. Isto ovo važi i za srednju Bosnu, kao i za krajeve s desne strane Vrbasa. I u tim krajevima u velikoj masi žive starosjedioci, kao, na primjer, u Milan-Knežini pod planinom Čemernicom kod Skender-Vakufa. I ova oblast Milan-Knežina imala je, kao i Zmijanje, svoju autonomiju, ali ju je mnogo ranije izgubila. Stari su mi ljudi iz tog kraja kazivali da su bili nekad svoji i da je njihov knez Milan hodio sultanu u Carigrad u poslovima svoje knežine. Dakle, to nijesu doseljenici sa karavlaških brda, kao što tvrde gospoda Mutevelić i Burijan, nego pravi starosjedioci. Gospodinu se Muteveliću ni najmanje ne čudim, ali je žalosno svakako što jedan ministar misli da mu se je dovoljno popeti na ono visoko mjesto pa da može govoriti koješta, bez ikakvog smisla i stvarne podlogs. U rješenju agrarnog pitanja ne smije i ne može u pametnih ljudi da igra ikakvu ulogu ovaj doseljenički ili starosjedilački momenat. Ali, ako i ovo uzmemo u obzir, svakako ima više onaj prava koji se doselio iz okoline Prizrena, Skoplja, Novog Pazara, Hercegovine ili Stare Srbije, nego onaj koji je došao iz Bagdada, Dijarbekira, Anadola ili Šama. Iz naprijed spomenutih različitih pravnih odnošaja u zemljištu razvilo se na različite načine današnje agrarno stanje. Baštine pojedinih isturčenih begova ostale su i dalje nasljedne; spahijske zemlje, timare i zijamete, uzurpirale su spahije za svoje nasljednike i proglasile se za čitluk-sahibije. Slobodni težaci su većinom silom ukmećeni i poraboćeni. Na jednim mjestima je silan spahija čibukom zabilježio dokle je njegovo, na drugim je mjestima murtat-paša, jali kakav kajmakam, izdavao sam sebi tapije na tuđu zemlju, a u nekim slučajevima su slobodni težaci sami zamolili kakvog zenđila i ugledna bega da ih prizna kmetima, da ih brani od zulumćara, da vežu konje u njegovoj avliji pazarnim danom, a oni će njemu davati malenkost jednu u maslu i jajima itd. I na taj način sve što je bilo hrišćanskog uha moralo je postati kmet. Svi kmeti bili su obvezani davati caru desetinu, agi, spahiji, devetinu i raditi u begluk tri dana u sedmici. Kao sve, možda i dobre socijalne ustanove u turskoj državi, tako su i ovu ustanovu rada na begluku izopačile obijesne i neposlušne spahije i njihove subaše. Kmet i kmetica morali su šta bilo raditi ona tri dana, pa makar i vratima škripati ili prenositi, recimo, pijesak s jednog mjesta na drugo. Osim toga, na beglučištima dešavale su se i takve stvari koje su veoma osjetno vrijeđale najintimnije osjećaje. Malo pomalo dodijale su pritužbe zbog beglučenja, pa su turske vlasti, nešto iz svoga merhameta, a još više pod pritiskom Evrope, riješile da se beglučenje ukine. Onda je vezir Tahir-paša sazvao 1848. godine u Travnik skupštinu kmetskih i aginskih zastupnika, i iznio im prijedlog Blistatelne Porte da se beglučenje odmah one godine ukine, a kao ekvivalent agama da se dade neka odšteta. Ta odšteta da bude davanje trećine mjesto devetine za sedam godina. Poslije sedam godina da je beglučenje isplaćeno trećinom i da se više nikako uvesti ne može, a davanje devetine stupa opet na snagu. Kmetski zastupnici, a naročito iz Posavine i iz onih krajeva gdje je pravoslavni i katolički elemenat bio jače zastupljen od muslimanskog, nisu pristali na predlog Visoke Porte. Ali svi renitentni zastupnici bili su po Tahir-pašinoj zapovijedi išibani, pa su sjutradan i oni pod utiskom šiba pristali na pašin prijedlog. Paša im je sladio tu novu ustanovu da će tako brzo proći koliko je potrebno čovjeku da popuši sedam lula lijepa duvana. Ali, prije nego što je prošlo sedam godina, umro je Tahir-paša naprasno, na tajanstven način, kao što obično umiru turske paše, i age su okrenule vječito kupiti trećinu, kao da su to pravo stekle takozvanom dosjelošću (Ersitzungsrecht-om), čega ne poznaje tursko pravo. Zbog toga je nastala buna po svima krajevima Bosne, i od onda se nije utišala do okupacije. Kmeti su slali deputacije u Beč i Carigrad, age su tužakale kmete i njihove zastupnike i objeđivale ih velikom izdajom. Tako je mnogi deputirac mjesto pravde u Carigradu našao surgun u Anadolu ili su ga pojele ribe u Bosforu. Kao jedno palijativno sredstvo izdala je Visoka Porta 14. safera 1276. (12. septembra 1859) Safersku naredbu, na koju su, tobože, pristale obje zainteresovane stranke. Međutim, ta naredba, koju je mogao napisati i izdati samo neznalica bosanskih odnošaja, bila je eklatantan dokaz da Turska nije kadra upravljati zemljom koju ne poznaje i da će uskoro nastati druga sudija. I ova druga sudija došla je s puno nepoznavanja zemlje i naroda. Poslala je ljude nesposobne i nevješte da rješavaju teške socijalne probleme, a što je najgore, svi su ti ljudi pokazivali i dokazivali svoju privremenost u ovoj zemlji i nijesu se trudili da stvore nešto od trajne vrijednosti što je korisno za zemlju i narod. Mjesto velikih državničkih reforama oni su uveli krpež u ovu jadnu zemlju, mjesto rušenja i zidanja, oni su stare pukotine kao djeca zamazivali blatom i pljuvačkom, kako u svemu tako i u ovom kardinalnom pitanju o posjedu zemlje. Gruntovni zakon pronašao je, ne znam po kakvom ludom uzoru, da su vlasnici zemlje (erazi-mirija) oni koji imaju samo neku tražbinu ili kakav neznatni dio prihoda sa te zemlje. U svakom uljuđenom društvu pravi vlasnik ima potpuno i neograničeno pravo raspolaganja sa svojom zemljom. On smije uzorati kad hoće, posijati šta hoće, on može i ograditi i razgraditi, i uopće voditi ekonomiju po svojoj miloj volji. Gruntovni zakon načinio je samo onoga vlasnikom koji ima samo pravo pripitati šta si posijao i koliko ti je rodilo, a to će čovjek dobričina kazati i komšiji, i putniku, i namjerniku, i svakom ko pripita. U turskim zakonima ima dobrih socijalnih ustanova. Dobra je socijalna ustanova ramazanskog zakona, koja je, po svoj prilici, preuzeta iz šerijata indirektno iz Mojsijevih knjiga, da je vlasnik sve zemlje bog ili njegov namjesnik, car ili država, i da je predana na uživanje onome koji je obrađuje i zirati. Paragraf 36. ramazanskog zakona izrično propisuje da se zemljište koje se tri godine uzaseb ne obradi ima oduzeti od posjednika (tapusahibije) i prodati na licitaciji onome koji hoće i zna da ga zirati. I dan danas ne može nijedan takozvani vlasnik u Bosni prodati svoje zemlje drugom dok na to ne pristane zemaljska vlada po svom punomoćniku. Ali sve ove dobre ustanove rđavim i aljkavim provođenjem i tumačenjem ostale su proste formalnosti. Je li zemaljska vlada u ovo trideset i nekoliko godina igdje ikom oduzela komad zemlje što je ne obrađuje, i predala drugom koji je željan zemlje?! Zbog aljkavog provođenja dobrih i zbog neukidanja rđavih ustanova u ovom pitalju nastupila je opasnost i ekonomska nevolja i za kmete i za age, naročito za male, sitne age, koje isključivo žive od haka. Ovdje ću dati u suhim ciframa sliku kmetskoaginskih odnošaja u svom izbornom kotaru banjolučkom, koju sam izradio po zvaničnim podacima što ih je agrarni odbor dobio od zemaljske vlade. U banjolučkom kotaru ima 95 katastralnih općina. Samo u jednoj - selu Lokvarima - nema kmeta. Ovo se je selo prije 15 godina otkupilo. U ostale 94 općine ima 4.367 kmeta, tj. kmetskih porodica, i to 3.494 pravoslavna kmeta, 826 katoličkih i 47 muslimanskih, ili u procentima: 80% pravoslavnih, 18,92% katoličkih i 1,08% muslimanskih kmeta. Spahija ima 671, i to: muslimana 545, pravoslavnih 85, katolika 35 i Jevreja 6, ili u procentima: muslimana 81,22%, pravoslavnih 12,67%, katolika 5,21% i Jevreja 0,90%. Od 671 age ima ih 430 ili 64% od cjelokupnog broja aga koji nemaju više od 500 dunuma zemlje. Od 500 do 1000 dunuma ima ih 108; od 1000 do 1500 ima ih 44; od 1500 do 2000 ima ih 30; od 2000 do 2500 ima ih 10; od 2500 do 3000 'ima ih 12; od 3000 do 3500 ima ih 6; od 3500 do 4000 ima ih 5; od 4000 do 4500 ima ih 3; od 4500 do 5000 ima 4; od 5000 do 5500 ima ih 3; od 5500 do 6000 nema nijednog; od 6000 do 6500 ima 2; od 7000 do 8000 ima 2; od 8000 do 9000 ima 1; od 9000 do 10.000 ima 1; od 10.000 do 15.000 ima 4; od 16.000 ima 1; od 24.000 ima 1, i od 40.000 ima 1 (Ferhad-pašin vakuf). U okrugloj cifri, u banjolučkom kotaru ima svega kmetovskog zemljišta: 609.000 dunuma, i to: oranice i bašče 470.000 dunuma ili 77,29%, šume 110.000 dunuma ili 18,07%, pašnjaka 13.000 dunuma ili 2,16%, livade 12.000 dunuma ili 1,97%, od poreza slobodnog zemljišta 3600 dunuma ili 0,60%. Ovo 609.000 dunuma kmetovskog zemljišta pritiskuje težak i nemilosrdan teret od 1,300.000 kruna duga. Taj ogromni dug raspoređen je ovako prema katastralnim općinama i prema veličini kmetovskog zemljišta: KMETOVSKA SELIŠTA Banja Luka 31 21 10 - 625 110 22 200 Agino selo 64 61 - 3 7.788 670 178 895 Aleksići 55 15 - - 1.789 960 - - Bakinci 50 50 - - 3.743 235 193 500 Bočac 79 79 - - 5.324 861 351 710 Barlovci 35 - 35 - 4.278 600 140 310 Bastasi 11 9 - 2 814 320 - - Bistrica 96 96 - - 17.517 953 - - Blaško Slatina 37 37 - - 3.747 860 - - Blaško Veliko 42 42 - - 3.854 630 - - Balte 18 18 - - 1.369 200 81 110 Borkovići 63 63 - - 11.001 130 - - Boškovići 17 17 - - 3.817 520 - - Bronzani Majdan 54 10 2 42 3.413 460 - - Budžak 12 4 8 - 638 435 51 020 Bukovica 25 - 25 - 3.081 400 109 230 Čardačani 31 34 - - 3.163 645 - - Čelinac srpski 8 8 - - 784 296 - - Čelinac turski 3 3 - - 203 940 - 730 Četojevići 14 14 - - 25 290 - - Čitluk 5 5 - - 286 850 - - Čokori 18 18 - - 1.735 030 - - Debeljaci 43 3 40 - 1.817 271 167 610 Derviši 16 - 16 - 695 830 - - Dobrnja 104 104 - - 18.563 670 - - Dovići 14 14 - - 1.474 445 - - Dragočaj 118 30 88 - 13.416 151 529 980 Drakulić 28 23 5 - 2.433 261 19 120 Dujakovci 19 19 - - 4.212 545 1.880 905 Glamočani 26 26 - - 4.442 850 7 - Goleši 74 74 - - 10.264 010 - - Hazić 28 28 - - 4.215 040 709 920 Ivanjska 159 65 94 - 20.439 300 - - Jablan 34 11 21 - 2.610 690 - - Jagare 23 23 - - 1.434 400 - - Jakupovci 42 42 - - 4.743 - - - Jaružani 24 28 - - 3.135 395 - - Jošavka 75 75 - - 19. 356 093 - - Junge Hadži Selim 11 11 - - 3.607 560 - - Junge Hadži Alić 17 1 7 - - 1.134 925 - - Kadina Mala 23 23 - - 3.606 315 - - Kmećani 57 51 6 - 4.180 750 269 170 Kobatovci 44 44 - - 3.404 920 - - Kola 216 216 - - 39.988 84 95 930 Krmine 78 78 - - 8.988 988 378 220 Krnete 19 18 1 - 982 720 12 930 Krupa 108 108 - - 10.516 700 1.174 - Kuljani 35 5 30 - 2.220 460 - - 144 742 - - 11 110 802 162 4.359.35K 629 095 119 465 31 830 8.747 955 - 499 800 - - 25 130 2.314 890 30.000.- K 605 100 7 360 34 270 4.583 465 31.500.- K 611 970 127 430 50 339 6.466 310 31.745.-K 2.295 860 - - 34 860 7.748 630 - 149 690 1 690 5 200 970 900 3.050.- K 5.147 426 144 260 54 995 22.864 634 16.900.- K 1.845 950 - 500 24 520 5.618 830 4.300.- K 1.924 220 - - 21 460 5.800 310 2.509.- K 260 270 3 580 10 790 1.723 950 - 414 320 18 540 69 220 11.503 210 25.820.- K 604 180 17 400 9 100 2.448 200 48.778.76 K 994 470 19 760 17 290 3.444 990 - 19 290 - - 9 320 718 065 900.- K 400 700 14 460 33 360 3.639 150 3.992.75 K 1.132 040 156 090 26 730 4.478 506 800.- K 206 800 9 010 2 930 1.003 036 737.58 K 78 810 - - - 400 283 880 1.218.- K 572 700 160 045"" 7 420 765 455 7.126.66 K 92 870 - - 4 530 394 250 22.360.- K 470 450 32 460 9 590 2.247 530 6.800.- K 507 649 - - 22 - 2.514 530 15.100.- K 91 010 - - 11 290 798 130 9.478.96 K 1.424 980 671 300 70 770 20.730 720 10.800.- K 691 220 18 220 16 815 2.200 750 1.200.- K 3.381 695 12 160 122 969 17.462 955 23.296.60.-K 584 179 - - 33 980 3.070 540 5.000.- K 206 870 194 570 17 250 6.512 140 1.700.- K 525 930 69 450 35 740 5.080 970 - 1.791 520 119 700 78 170 12.253 400 19.090.10 K 145 180 204 420 14 120 5.288 680 9.303.80 K 6.171 454 1 110 114 240 26.726 104 120.502.25 K 476 410 15 690 27 140 3.129 930 52.961.57 K 388 800 85 420 10 930 1.969 550 5.160.- K 60 090 - 430 55 460 5.410 930 7.700.- K 3.066 - 50 860 13 560 6.265 815 33.537.- K 1.025 460 5 630 6 225 2.272 240 2.700.- K 913 280 21 300 17 520 4.558 415 89.631.- K 5.239 348 462 320 42 380 25.000 141 49.881.- K 411 160 34 180 14 730 4.067 630 3.591.82.-K 1.025 460 4 630 6 225 2.272 240 2.700. -K 913 280 21 300 17 520 4.558 415 89.631.-K 761 180 198 580 32 920 5.442 600 8.270.- K 436 850 1 630 44 150 3.887 550 - 4.194 610 3.359 210 213 185 39.851 775 - 1.233 402 409 810 47 - 11.057 420 - 137 530 - - 7 090 1.040 270 22.250.- K Laktaši 69 68 1 - 4.474 736 - - Lokvari - - - - - - - - Lubačevo 42 42 - - 6.006 740 - - Lusići 35 35 - - 4.306 440 2.906 740 Mađir 2 - 2 - 245 660 39 750 Maglajani 100 100 - - 7.134 405 - - Mahovljani 41 37 4 - 2.076 760 - - Mehovci 8 8 - - 641 160 6 550 Melina 100 100 - - 11.865 310 - - Memići 11 11 - - 438 880 18 200 Miloševci 48 48 - - 4.110 760 - - Motike 61 16 45 - 6.287 794 19 410 Novakovići 12 - 12 - 663 750 - - Obrovac 84 55 29 - 8.805 640 38 085 Obsječko 24 24 - - 2.648 900 - - Pavići 66 66 - - 7.569 070 2.410 465 Pavlovci 26 22 4 - 906 340 - - Pervan 93 93 - - 11.914 050 - - Petoševci 46 46 - - 3.310 436 - - Petrićevac 41 - 41 - 2.726 685 62 200 Piskavice 211 211 - - 30.342 160 111 850 Ponir 17 17 - - 5.645 128 - - Prečani 12 - 12 - 1.299 860 - - Presijače 13 6 7 - 337 630 61 590 Prijakovci 29 28 1 - 2.518 990 - - Prnjavor Mali 13 13 - - 1.981 940 - - Radmanići 60 60 - - 7.522 610 - - Radosavska 50 50 - - 4.742 460 - - Ramići 33 23 10 - 2.872 195 - - Rebrovac 22 21 1 - 581 835 20 364 Rekavice 158 158 - - 17.740 591 - - Slatina Gornja 29 29 - - 4.011 661 - - Slavići 84 84 - - 7.149 310 - - Šljivno 54 54 - - 7.995 820 - - Stratinska 39 18 21 - 2.908 210 89 180 Štrbe 8 8 - - 623 904 - - Stričići 41 41 - - 5.656 116 - - Subotica 28 28 - - 1.665 955 - - Šargovac 52 13 39 - 3.159 272 6 800 Šimići 117 - 117 13.977 447 16 900 Šušnjari 20 29 - - 3.623 300 - - Trn 48 4 44 - 2.426 070 - - Vilusi 106 106 - - 12.084 590 1.191 640 Vrbanja 2 - 2 76 060 - - - Vujinovići 17 1 16 - 1.360 630 - - Zalužani 42 5 37 - 1.836 436 173 - Zeleljci 17 17 - - 3.076 235 - - 2.734 980 413 440 69 470 14.908 590 5.088,16 - K 518 200 - - 19 130 2.757 736 21.400 - K 1.091 386 - - 39 999 5.605 121 27.800 - K - - - - - - - - - 695 640 459 900 16 780 7.179 060 21.700. - K 163 040 625 140 30 970 8.032 330 - 104 520 2 800 4 100 396 830 - 312 100 - - 128 670 7.575 175 57.600.- K 277 760 9 - 29 460 2.392 920 56.400.- K 92 420 1 940 5 920 747 980 - 2.009 040 264 510 73 480 14.302 370 27.887.28.- K 149 590 - - 2 550 609 220 2.600.- K 941 420 314 710 26 900 5.393 790 32.200.- K 1.274 380 - - 56 070 7.637 654 13.281.62 K 113 730 - - 13 460 790 940 - 1.703 470 198 370 54 965 10.800 530 31.747.86 K 803 480 31 930 5 790 3.490 130 4,999,- K 1.292 320 703 180 38 560 12.013 595 - 450 830 1 600 9 810 1.368 580 4.788.- K 2.725 470 285 120 50 410 14.975 050 39.681.44 K 312 370 - - 38 224 3.661 030 371 210 23 840 12 470 3.196 375 67.000.- K 3.940 620 363 230 127 030 34.884 890 90.540.- K 326 880 203 170 203 170 2.378 348 - 587 595 9 400 9 860 1.906 715 4.000.- K 29 490 - - 2 490 431 200 3.300.- K 971 460 - - 20 240 3.510 690 600.- K 1.683 200 58 650 11 390 3.735 180 - 628 280 317 455 39 580 8.507 925 4.400.- K 1.478 840 - - 43 080 6.264 380 25.800.- K 548 610 1 420 39 505 3.452 730 11.200.- K 80 356 - - 8 665 691 220 1.900.- K 5.201 980 552 930 282 845 23.778 346 10.800.- K 3.136 896 115 551 19 295 7.283 404 19.092.50 K 1.115 489 6 980 49 410 8.321 189 4.550.- K 532 570 256 860 32 705 8.817 955 5.104.80 K 2.525 910 - - 27 840 5.551 140 10.839.52 960 400 - 450 2 970 1.587 724 - 269 870 180 860 36 070 6.142 816 577.26 K 344 665 122 950 17 430 2.151 - 800.- K 459 510 - - 40 180 3.665 762 8.090.90 K 10.066 996 - - 72 010 24.133 347 - 847 780 11 640 39 590 4.533 310 800.- K 314 750 26 812 60 210 2.827 832 3.600.- K 1.261 740 709 550 52 110 15.299 630 8.482.19 K - - - - - - 76 060 - 220 510 - - 11 720 1.592 860 - 338 080 - - 16 460 2.363 976 - 1.449 480 181 610 14 490 4.721 815 2.000.- K Gospoda narodni poslanici Kosta Majkić i Todor Srdić izradili su takođe statističke podatke o svojim kotarima i dali su mi te statističke podatke, jer ne misle o ovom predmetu govoriti. U krupskom kotaru prema tome ima 1992 kmeta, a u cazinskom kotaru 895. Spahija ima u krupskom kotaru 946, a u cazinskom 344. U krupskom kotaru ima duga oko 1,500.000 kruna. U krupskom kotaru opterećen je svaki dunum sa dugom od 3,53 krune, a u cazinskom sa 1,22 krune. U petrovačkom kotaru ima svega kmeta 3160, i to: Srba pravoslavnih 3101, katolika 57, muslimana 2. Svih aga i begova u ovom kotaru ima 322, i to: Jevreja 1, muslimana 291, Srba pravoslavnih 26, katolika 4. Duga ovaj kotar ima 561.307 kruna i 53 helera. U bihaćkom kotaru ima kmetova uopće 1497, i to: Srba pravoslavnih 1179, katolika 318, muslimana nijedan, a aga i begova 310: muslimana 277, Srba pravoslavnih 23, katolika 5, Jevreja 1, jedan je kmet Zemaljske banke u Sarajevu, a drugi je kmet Franjevačkog manastira. Kad uzmemo na um - govor je o banjalučkom kotaru - ono 430 aga koji nemaju više od 500 dunuma i koji isključivo žive od haka, utvrdimo neplodnost ovog zemljišta, i kad se sjetimo onog primitivnog i neracionalnog obrađivanja zemlje našeg kmeta, onda nam ona strahovita suma od 1,300.000 kruna izgleda još strahovitija! Sa ovim i ovakim nezdravim odnošajima treba kidati, što prije tim bolje, i za jednu i za drugu stranu, a i za cjelinu - državu, jer za pravilan ekonomski i politički razvitak jedne zemlje od bitne je važnosti kako je raspodijeljeno među stanovništvom zemljište i kakva prava imaju oni koji neposredno obrađuju i zirate zemlju. Nije svejedno da li zemlja pripada malom broju ovlaštenih lica, kao što je to slučaj u Engleskoj - gdje je uostalom do grandioznosti razvijena industrija i trgovina - i u mnogim talijanskim provincijama. U tim zemljama, po pravilu, ne obrađuje agrarna aristokracija sama svoja dobra, nego se obično koristi njima dajući ih u zakup. U Njemačkoj, naprotiv, zemljište je razdijeljeno u male, srednje i veće posjede, čiji su vlasnici zemljoradnici koji ih obrađuju. Tako je i u Srbiji, Francuskoj i drugim kulturnim zemljama. U prvopomenutim zemljama, tj. u zemljama sa agrarno-aristokratskim sistemom, gdje preovlađuje mahom veliki posjed, prihodi sa tih posjeda pripadaju vrlo malom broju stanovništva. Velike mase narodne isključene su od prihoda, i one ne mogu da ulože svu svoju radnu energiju u produkciju zemaljskih proizvoda. Radi toga se u takvim zemljama javljaju ogromne suprotnosti i protivnosti između bogatog i siromašnog; na jednoj strani ogromno nagomilavanje bogatstva, a na drugoj golema i neizmjerna siromaština i golotinja. Veliko bogatstvo agrarne aristokracije nije ni najmanje sklono i odano što intenzivnijem obrađivanju zemlje, kao što je to slučaj kod mladih posjeda i malih posjednika sa skromnim imetkom. U zemljama sa agrarno-demokratskim sistemom prihodi sa zemljišta mnogo povoljnije utiču, jer u njihovom uživanju učestvuje velika množina ljudi, pa se zato i osjeća manja razlika u imovini. Tu se zemljište, po pravilu, mnogo brižljivije obrađuje i veći prihod baca, jer je zemljoradnik u isto vrijeme i zemljovlasnik, a ne prost zakupnik, niti je u kakvoj pravnoj ili ekonomskoj zavisnosti od nekog drugog. Samo je slobodan zemljoradnik na slobodnom zemljištu uvjeren da će plodove njegova rada, naročito što se tiče melioracije na posjedu, uživati ne samo on nego i njegovi potomci, djeca njegova. Gdje su, naprotiv, veze zemljoradnika i ziratnika prema zemlji slabe i ljigave, gdje je zemljoradnik ekonomski i pravno od nekog zavisan, tu se javlja tzv. Raubwirtschaft, tu zemljoradnici bez volje rade i padaju često puta u jedno nemilo stanje klonulosti i malaksalosti. Tako, na priliku, u Italiji, koja ima srazmjerno malo slobodnih težaka prema prevelikom broju prostih zakupnika, vlada na selu podivljalost, neznanje i siromaština, kao rijetko gdje. To sve stoji u velikoj protivnosti prema jakoj plodnosti zemljišta i prema blagoj klimi kojom je priroda izdašno obdarila ovu zemlju. Gdje su veze zemljoradničke prema zemljištu čvrste i stalne, gdje je zemljoradnik u isto vrijeme i zemljovlasnik, tu se stvaraju i njeguju vrline: vrednoća, štedljivost i mnogo jače razvijanje produktivne snage. Tu se takođe javlja privrženost, a s tim u vezi i osjećaj prema otadžbini i ljubav prema većoj ljudskoj zajednici, državi. Pored nacionalno-ekonomske koristi koju u sebi nosi agrarno-demokratska raspodjela zemljišta, ona takođe stvara u zemlji veliku množinu ljudi koji su odani državi i prožeti žarkom ljubavlju prema otadžbini. Ta množina ljudi - slobodni i ekonomski obezbijeđeni težaci - čvrsti su stubovi reda, zakonitosti, mirnog napredovanja i razvijanja. To je jedna istinski konzervativna klasa društva, čija se konzervativnost ne izvodi iz istorije, iz prošlosti, pa zato je ona solidna i stalna osnova na kojoj se može država vrlo uspješno razvijati i napredovati. U tom pogledu vrlo je zanimljivo i poučno postaviti upoređenje između slobodnih njemačkih seljaka, koji su u većini svojoj konzervativni i vjerni tradicionom redu i poretku, i talijanskih seljaka, koji su zbog ekonomske zavisnosti, zbog nestalnosti na zemljištu koje obrađuju, i zbog slabih veza koje ih vezuju za to zemljište, politički nepouzdani, prema društvu u državi stalno neprijateljski raspoloženi, te listom prelaze u logor revolucionarne socijaldemokracije. Prema ovim kratkim i suvim nagovještajima, jasno je kao dan koliko je velik i značajan interes državni da i naš težak dođe već jednom do komada slobodne zemlje. Ali nema ljudi, nema nijednog čovjeka sa velikim državničkim darom koji bi smio potegnuti mač i rasjeći Gordijev čvor. Naši, u dobru ostarjeli, avguri, i ovi ovdje i oni u Beču, obilaze oko ovog Gordijeva čvora, zaviruju, njuškaju ga, darnu ga malo prstom i misle da su dovoljno učinili za narod, za državu, za carstvo. Ova predložena zakonska osnova vrijedi upravo onoliko koliko da je i nema. Ako se pogode aga i kmet, vlada neće smetati. Ako se pogode pojevtino, dobiće kmet sve pare za otkup. Ako se pogode skupo, dobiće neki dio. Jedina je odlika ove zakonske osnove pred današnjim stanjem, što će procjenjivanje, komisioniranje itd. zatezati pazar, pa će se često puta jedna ili druga strana popišmaniti, a u vremenu riješiće se naše agrarno pitanje do 2025. godine, kako je to izračunao gosp. profesor Grinberg. Ali je gosp. profesor izgubio iz vida stvaranje novih kmetsko-aginskih odnošaja, koji se ovom zakonskom osnovom ne zabranjuju. Fakultativnim rješavanjem dolaziće na red samo ona zemljišta gdje aga pod silom prilika mora da proda. U takvim slučajevima on će dobiti ili ne dobiti deseti dio vrijednosti, a ostalo će odnijeti vjerovnici, advokati i sudski troškovi. Kmet će u svakom slučaju rđavo proći i platiti više nego što je pravo, jer će svaki vjerovnik goniti do visine svoje tražbine. Onda ćemo postepeno imati propale begove i prezadužene težake! I sa moralne strane ova je osnova rđava, jer će kmeti, u želji da se oslobode, željeti propast aginu. Zakidaće ga u svačem, ogorčiće mu život, i on će se možda, naposljetku, propiti ili učiniti kakvu drugu nesreću. Na temelju fakultativnog rješavanja stvoriće se u punoj mjeri nesavjesna trgovina na štetu i kmeta i age, izbiće na površinu raznovrsne spekulacije i razviće se onaj strahoviti i štetni posrednički posao između kmeta i age, koji će vršiti razni spekulanti i nesavjesne šićardžije. Pojaviće se crni vrani i gavrani i guliće kožu i sa kmeta i sa age. Ne samo da će se pojedinci radi ličnih koristi upuštati u ovaj posao nego će ss upuštati i čitave grupe. Već sada imam u rukama pismenih dokaza da se po ovoj predloženoj osnovi neće rješavati kmetovski odnošaji po dragovoljnom sporazumu, po pravičnosti, pravednosti i jednakosti, nego iz posebnih partijskih i političkih interesa. To je jedna zaista strašna stvar, od koje moraju strahovati istinski prijatelji svih kmetova, bez razlike vjere i nacije. Braća Hrvati smatrali su dosada ovo veliko i krupno nacionalno-ekonomsko pitanje kao stvar proste trgovine i pogađanja. Da će i ubuduće u tom smislu raditi, mogao bih vam sad odmah ovdje dati čvrst i nepobitan dokaz. Došao mi je do ruku rezervat Hrvatske narodne zajednice, koji je upućen svima župnicima Bosne i Hercegovine. Taj rezervat glasi: "Rezervat. P. n. gospodine! Slobodni smo obratiti se na vas, da bi po na drugoj strani nalazećem se formularu odgovorili nam na stavljena pitanja, i to ako je ikako moguće u roku od 14 dana. Ove informacije trebamo u svrhu, da muslimanskom saborskom klubu dademo podatke, gdje i koliko imamo naših kmetova katolika, jer oni misle provesti agitaciju, da muslimani posjednici prodaju kmetove katolike. Zbog toga trebamo, kako vidite iz formulara, tačna imena zemljoposjednika u vašoj župi, a također i broj, koliko dotični posjednik u vašoj župi posjeduje kmetova katolika. Ne treba da vam spominjemo, da je nužno, da ovo naprama trećima ostane u tajnosti, dočim našim seljacima možete u zgodnoj formi sve dati razumjeti. Sarajevo, 9. ožujka 1911. Predsjednik X. N. 3. BiH u. z.: Đebić Marušić Tajnik X. N. 3. za BiH Stjepko Ilijić" Pečat: Predsjedništvo Hrvatske narodne zajednice. (Narodni poslanik Kosta Majkić: Fuj, gadovi, propalice jedne!) Gospodo, ovo je strašna stvar, ovo je jedan nemoralan posao! Zašto baš da oni koji, radi geografskog položaja i istorije, pripadaju istočnoj crkvi da se isključe?! Vi svi, naročito braća Hrvati, naglašujete da stojite na jedinstvu srpskog i hrvatskog naroda! To je onda zaista za svaku osudu, a mi ćemo svakako znati da spriječimo nesavjesnu trgovinu. Gledaćemo, ako se usvoji ova zakonska osnova, da se provede pravedno, ne samo, za jednu konfesiju, nego za čitav narod, jer što se tiče katoličkih, muslimanskih i svih drugih kmetova, ja tu apsolutno nikakve razlike ne pravim. (Odobravanje.) Samo mogu razlikovati političke spekulante, koji lebde za kojekakvim neostvarljivim fantomima. (Pljesak). Težaci će na svaki način rđavo proći kod fakultativnog rješenja. Zadužiće se, plaćaće deset i petnaest godina, a suma će se duga neznatno smanjiti. Pri prvoj nerodici ili kakvoj drugoj ekonomskoj nezgodi ostaće težak bez kuće, bez zemlje, bez stoke, bez igdje ičega, sa prosjačkim štapom u ruci, pa će i taj štap predati visokoj Zemaljskoj vladi za ovako jednu pametnu zakonsku osnovu. U interesu cijele zemlje treba da se kmetovski odnošaji ukinu. Onda će porasti produktivnost zemlje, biće jednostavniji promet sa zemljištem, moći će se lako otvarati komunikacije i stvarati meloracione zadruge. Uopšte, ukidanjem ovih odnošaja udaren bi bio temelj za napredovanje težaka, a po njima i cijele zemlje u svim pravcima, što je pod današnjim prilikama apsolutno nemoguće. U interesu aga i begova treba odmah riješiti kmetovske odnošaje, da sadašnji gruntovni vlasnici zemalja dobiju čiste, zdrave pare u ruku ili čisto slobodno zemljište. Na žalost, mogu konstatovati da bezima i agama nije toliko stalo do zemlje, jer da im je stalo do zemlje, oni bi se trudili da se obrazuju za jedan racionalni posao, ali za ovo 30 i nekoliko godina nije mi poznato da je ijedan begovski sin pokušao da svrši kakvu agrikulturnu školu, da poslije može svoju zemlju racionalno obrađivati. U interesu kmeta treba odmah riješiti kmetovske odnošaje, da težak dobije komad slobodne zemlje, da radi i da mu rad bude od koristi. Taj komad zemlje treba da dobije bez naknade, bez ikakve obaveze, državnim otkupom, a on će državi u nekoliko godina isplatiti zemljište u povećanoj potrošnji onih artikala na koje se udaraju indirektni porezi. U interesu zemlje i države treba odmah riješiti agrarno pitanje, da jedanput ova zemlja dobije mira, da stečemo stotine hiljada slobodnih građana koji bi bili od trajne i stvarne koristi za zemlju i otadžbinu. Naposljetku, gospodo moja, ja kao dobri Bošnjanin apelujem na sve one koji iskreno ljube ovu zemlju da porade na tom kako bi se što prije riješili kmetovsko-aginski odnošaji, jer sam duboko i preduboko uvjeren da su jedino stalni, okućeni i ekonomski slobodni težaci kadri da odbrane našu dragu otadžbinu od tuđinske navale, od ekonomskog i političkog zavojevanja nemilih stranaca, koji svom silom teže da od naše zemlje načine jednu gemischte Provinz". Jedino su stalni i okućeni težaci kadri da čuvaju na Krajini stražu, bez promjene doklen je Krajine. Ja glasam protiv predložene zakonske osnove o dobrovoljnom otkupu kmetova, jer se njom ništa novo ne unosi u ovo naše teško i zamršeno agrarno pitanje. Tim sam svršio. Izjava o radu Sabora II zasjedanje, III sjednica (16. oktobra 1911) Gospodo poslanici! Javio sam se za riječ da u ime svoje i svojih drugova dam ovu izjavu. Kada nas je narod izabrao za poslanike, mi smo se te časne i teške dužnosti primili sa voljom i nadom da ćemo u ovom Saboru moći učiniti što bi bilo korisno po zemlju i narod. I pored svega uskog djelokruga našega Sabora, držali smo da će vlada i drugi faktori respektovati volju i zaključke naše. Ali smo se, gospodo, uvjerili da se volja ovoga Sabora nije nikada respektovala i da je mišljenje i želja onih faktora koji danas imaju odlučnu i suverenu riječ u poslovima naše otadžbine da ovaj Sabor ima samo pravo da pokorno glasa vladi budžet i da joj odobrava namete i terete na narod. Na našu golemu žalost, došli smo do nemilog uvjerenja da i svi klubovi drugačije ne misle i ne rade, jer izgleda kao da su sve ostale brige zbrinuli kad nemaju drugog posla nego se prepiru oko toga hoće li se ovom ili onom narodnom poslaniku dati ili ne dati ovo ili ono mjesto u odborima. Znajući danas vrlo dobro da i ova vlada i ministar Burijan ovaj naš Sabor ne smatraju drugačije nego kao kakav medžlis, kojega je jedina dužnost i pravo da odobrava budžet i sve što vlada hoće, mi se ne možemo dovoljno načuditi lakomislenosti i zastranjenosti ovih velikih saborskih klubova, koji su se, kako izgleda, pomirili sa tim faktom, te hoće da u ovim uskim granicama rade, iako im je rečeno da ministar Burijan ne treba ni većine ni manjine, i da je vladi svejedno hoće li joj se glasati budžet ili ne. Kad se još sjetimo onog osornog i surovog odbijanja naših pravednih zahtjeva u pitanju carinskog averzuma i onih izjava da naš Sabor i nije parlamentarno tijelo nego jedan običan Landtag, onda osuđujemo sve saborske klubove što se međusobno glože i ne vode odlučnu i složnu borbu protiv vlade, a za narodna prava i slobodu. Mi izjavljujemo da se nećemo, ni danas ni ubuduće, dati zavesti ovakvim sitnim borbama i zađevicama, nego ćemo se istrajno boriti za velike i istinske ideale i prava čovječanska i građanska. Pošto uviđamo da ni jedna ni druga strana ne radi kao što treba, i da je sva borba među njima oko toga koja će strana dobiti nekoliko glasova većine da ih stavi na raspoloženje ovoj neodgovornoj vladi, izjavljujemo da takav rad ne možemo odobriti i nijednu stranu ne možemo potpomagati. Međutim, mi ostajemo ovdje, te izgleda da tim ipak hoćemo da pomognemo gospodi na lijevo. Mi ostajemo ovdje da manifestujemo volju za rad, a odbijamo od sebe svaku pomisao da hoćemo da ih pomognemo. A da ne ostane ovaj Sabor i dalje igračka u rukama vlastodržaca, apelujemo na sve vas kao sinove ove poraboćene zemlje da se okanite kojekakvih sitnica i da se ne date od ove vlade izigravati. Pošto je svaki uspješan rad u granicama ovoga žalosnog ustava nemogućan i iluzoran, mi vas pozivamo da svi zajednički stupamo u borbu za opće interese zemlje, u borbu za proširenje ustavnih i građanskih sloboda, za promjenu ovog nakaznog izbornog konfesionalnog reda. To su zadaci na kojima moramo neumorno i ustrajno raditi, jer smo se svi uvjerili da se sa današnjim ustavom ne može apsolutno ništa postići. Za današnji ovakav rad mi odbijamo svaku odgovornost od sebe, i opominjemo vas da ne zaboravite da pravi neprijatelj nije u nama nego izvan nas! (Pljesak). Povodom jednog zakona koji ne važi za muslimane II zasjedanje, VI sjednica (28. oktobra 1911) Molim samo jedno pitanje povodom ovog zakona! (Zakonska osnova o formi posljednje volje kod pripadnika sviju vjeroispovijesti osim muslimana). Mi imamo danas na dnevnom redu jedan zakon koji se apsolutno ne tiče muslimana, i sad nastaje interesantno pitanje, da li i oni mogu po ustavnim načelima učestvovati u pretresanju ovoga zakona. U toku raspravljanja mogao bi neko, na primjer, predložiti da se i muslimani podvrgnu pod ovaj zakon, a to bi bilo protivno njihovu shvatanju o pravu našljeđa koje se osniva na šerijatu. Ako bi se taj slučaj desio, onda bi po § 36. ustava trebalo da raspravlja i u glasanju učestvuju 4/5 svih članova Sabora. I ovaj zakon za "nemuslimane" pokazuje kako nam današnje ustav i izborni konfesionalni sistem ne dv da radimo onako kako bi trebalo i kako parlamenti u svima kulturnim i naprednim zemljama rade. O banji u Laktašima II zasjedanje, VII sjednica (31. oktobra 1911.) Gospodo poslanici! Mogu odmah izjaviti da se ne protivim ovoj zakonskoj osnovi, kojom vlada traži odobrenje zajma od 119.000 kruna za građenje slane banje u Tuzli. Zaista, naš narod kao nijedan narod treba banja, jer je on i tjelesno i kulturno i socijalno i ekonomski jedan teško obolio i klonuo narod. I u mom izbornom srezu banjolučkom ima vrlo mnogo i tjelesnih i socijalnih i ekonomskih bolesnika, ali ima i ilidža koje bi, u interesu narodnog zdravlja, trebalo u red dovesti. Osim Slatine, koja je koliko-toliko uređena, postoji u selu Laktašima niže Banje Luke i takozvana Laktaška ilidža. Ova stara ilidža leži pokraj negdašnjeg rimskog druma, koji je, idući preko rimske provincije Dalmacije, vezivao Panoniju sa Jadranskim morem. U blizini Laktaša vide se i danas razvaline rimskog kastela Ad Fines, što će značiti: na granici, blizu granice, na kraju provincije Dalmacije. Prema tome, i prema drugim znacima, ova je ilidža tvorevina, bez sumnje, starih Rimljana i njihovih vojnika. Vrelo je Laktaške ilidže neobično jako i bogato vodom. To je čitava rijeka koja šiba i salijeva se u Vrbas. Voda je vrlo ljekovita i na glasu je da liječi kostobolju, groznicu, šugu, kraste i uboje. Stoga se svakog ljeta sliježe silni seoski svijet iz sviju sela između Banje Luke i Bosanske Gradiške, i između Prijedora i Prnjavora, kao i varoški svijet iz Banje Luke i Gradiške na kupanje i liječenje u ovu Laktašku ilidžu. Ali na žalost, u tako ljekovitoj vodi više svijeta može da nastrada i oboli nego da se izliječi. Po svemu izgleda da je ova ilidža, kakva je danas, više od štete neukom seoskom narodu nego od koristi. A evo zašto! Tu, na tako jakom i bogatom vrelu, nema nego samo jedna jedina banja. To je okrugla, ozidana jama na podobije kace sa prečnikom od 3 metra i dubine od 1 metar. Ona tako stoji još od rimskih vremena. U tu se kacu često puta svali po 50-60 lica, što muških, što ženskih, i ranjavih i krastavih i šugavih, pa sad neka se pomisli kako im je takim i tolikim na tako malom prostoru! Dalje, kod ove ilidže nema ništa što bi izgledalo na kabinu ili na kakav zaklon, gdje bi se mogao makar bolesnik od vjetra i od ljudi zakloniti i presvući. Patnja jedna! Ova je ilidža doista ljekovita. Njena je ljekovitost daleko čuvena u narodu, a i sami ljekari mnogim bolesnicima preporučuju Laktašku ledenu ilidžu, kako je oni zovu, jer nema više nego 22 stepena Celzijeva. Što koja godina prolazi, ljekovitost ove ilidže sve se više uviđa, i svijet, i seoski i varoški, hrli sa sviju strana. Zato bi potrebno bilo da se i za ovu, čisto narodnu banju štogod učini, jer kad bi se koliko-toliko uredila, bila bi od velike koristi za onamošnji narod. Ovakva kakva je danas, ona je stalna opasnost za onaj mnogobrojni neuki seoski svijet, koji će se zaraziti i otrovati, kupajući se zajednički sa šugavim i ranjavim. U prvom redu trebalo bi vrelo uhvatiti i udesiti banje za muške i ženske, a morale bi se i kabine sagraditi, gdje bi se svijet mogao zakloniti i presvući, da se ne vere kao danas preko plotova, skrivajući se po žitu i tarući ljetinu. To traže i zdravstveni obziri i obična ljudska pristojnost. Osim toga, bezuslovno bi se morao i ljekarski nadzor urediti, da se šugavi i krastavi bolesnici ne kupaju u istim kadama, gdje i ostali svijet. Ako se i najmanje vodi računa o zdravlju širokih masa narodnih, ovu bi ilidžu po svaku cijenu trebalo urediti. Na Laktašku ilidžu ne treba mnogo trošiti, ne treba je raskošno i moderno uređivati. Najviše 40-50.000 kruna bilo bi dovoljno da se ona uredi onako po narodsku, kako bi se, ako ništa druto, a ono uklonila opasnost koja potiče otuda što danas šugavi i ranjavi bolesnici dolaze pri kupanju u neposredan dodir sa nezaraženim svijetom. Naročito se tamošnji svijet žali na težake iz sela Ivanjske, koji su, kako se tvrdi, u velikoj mjeri zaraženi, jer su ovi naši žalosni težaci bili u toku dugog istorijskog vremena na veoma izloženom položaju. Izgleda da su svi mogući ratovi, počevši od pohoda Madžara na Jajce pa do okupacije, prešli preko njih. I zbog toga bi trebalo ovu ilidžu urediti. Ne traži se mnogo za uređenje ove ilidže, jer ne traže se ni sjajne građevine, ni gospodski namještaj, ni kakav moderni konfor. Traži se samo ono što je svaka zemlja dužna da učini za zdravlje onih koji snose najveće državne terete. Nadajući se tvrdo da će se i za ovu Laktašku ilidžu u najkraćem roku nešto učiniti u smislu mog razlaganja, glasam za predloženu osnovu još i stoga što našem narodu, kao nijednom narodu, treba banja, jer je on, kako spomenuh, i tjelesno i socijalno i kulturno i ekonomski jedan duboko obolio i posrnuo narod. 1. Jesu li vladi poznati ovakvi slučajevi? 2. Kakve je odredbe izdala u agrarnom postupku za zaštitu kmeta? 3. Da li je uputila kotarske predstojnike, kao i javne tužioce i državne pravobranioce da u ovim slučajevima postupaju svom strogošću kaznenog zakona? Sarajevo, 11. (24) juna 1910. Petar Kočić i drugovi. Interpelacije 3. O štrajku građevinskih radnika* Već nekoliko dana traje u Sarajevu štrajk građevinskih radnika zbog malih nadnica. U tom pokretu nalazi se oko 800 izučenih radnika, i sa ostalim domaćim nadničarima, seljacima, iznaša broj štrajkača 1500 radnika. Državni aparat stavio se direktno u službu stranog kapitalizma. Na zahtjev preduzimača da im se stavi na raspolaganje oružana sila, udovoljeno je. Zbog toga pitam Zemaljsku vladu: 1. Je li poznato Zemaljskoj vladi da se oko 1500 graćevinarskih radnika nalaze u štrajku? 2. Je li poznato Zemaljskoj vladi mizerno i bijedno stanje građevinarskih radnika? 3. Je li poznato Zemaljskoj vladi da građevinarski preduzimači neće da radnicima isplate njihovu zaradu ni nakon naređenja vladinog povjerenika u tom smislu, već stavljanjem utoka odgađaju isplatu u nedogled? 4. Koje korake misli vlada preduzeti da se građevinarskim radnicima zagarantuju uslovi rada? 5. Hoće li vlada dopustiti da se za volju nekolicine građevnih preduzimača verbuju štrajkolomci spolja, i da oni oduzimaju svakdanji hljeb sarajevskim građevinarskim radnicima? Sarajevo, 19. jula 1910. Petar Kočić i drugovi. Nerešavanje molbi za erarno zemljište I zasjedanje, XXII sjednica (25. jula 1910) Godine 1904. zatražio je Simo Dobraš komadić erarne zemlje, tzv. "Lazino Gravorište", ali do danas nije dobio nikakva odgovora. Jovo Dobraš molio je takođe, prvi put 1904. a drugi put 1908, za zemljište "Trnovača", koje je zemljište iskrčio i na krčenje potrošio oko 600 kruna. Isto su tako dali molbu za erarno zemljšite "Janjiševac" u udutu sela Piskavica Jovan i Vaskrsija Vidov Milaković, ali im molba još nije nikako riješena. Slobodan sam upitati Zemaljsku vladu zašto te molbe nijesu riješene i kada će se riješiti. Sarajevo, 19. jula 1910. Petar Kočić i drugovi. Skupoća životnih namirnica i stanova I zasjedanje, XLII sjednica (7. decembra 1910). Skupoća životnih namirnica i stanova stalno raste u svima mjestima Bosne i Hercegovine, a naročito u Sarajevu, tako da onemogućava ma i najskromniji život siromašnom stanovništvu. Prije dvije-tri nedjelje priredila je socijalno-demokratska stranka u Sarajevu, Banjoj Luci i Tuzli skupštine i manifestacije protiv skupoće. Na skupštinama su donesene rezolucije u kojima su konstatovani uzroci skupoće i pokazan način na koji bi se toj skupoći moglo stati na put. Te su rezolucije upućene i Zemaljskoj vladi, pa zato pitam: 1. Je li poznato Zemaljskoj vladi da je radništvo i građanstvo pod pritiskom nesnosne skupoće protestvovalo i tražilo da se stalnom poskupljivanju životnih namirnica i stanova stane na put? 2. Je li što Zemaljska vlada preduzimala da se u smislu pomenutih rezolucija spriječi poskupljivanje, a ako nije, namjerava li šta učiniti? 3. Misli li Zemaljska vlada u Sarajevu, u sporazumu s gradskim zastupstvom, zidati veći broj kuća radničkih, koje bi se sirotinji izdavale pod jevtinu cijenu, jer u Sarajevu, pored velike skupoće vlada i velika nestašica stanova. Petar Kočić i drugovi*.